


Halloween

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama Love Life [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Name-Calling, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Akaashi Keiji, Possessive Bokuto Koutarou, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Praise Kink, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Size Kink, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Bites, Vampire Iwaizumi Hajime, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: 31 one shots of Tobio and Halloween with everyone.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Konoha Akinori, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio/Terushima Yuuji, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Yahaba Shigeru, Kageyama Tobio/Yaku Morisuke, Matsukawa Issei/Kageyama Tobio/Hanamaki Takahiro
Series: Kageyama Love Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892290
Comments: 78
Kudos: 394





	1. Iwakageoi: Alphas and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio goes trick and treating the day before Halloween with his senpais since they feel like be protective but what Tobio doesn't know is that they feel possessive over him. He does know their alphas and he's omega so when the full moon comes out, he let his senpais do whatever they want to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think :)

"Aww, you look cute," Tooru teases. 

"Aww," Hajime teases as well. 

Tobio is dress up as Tooru and mix with Hajime, since they say it would look cute. So he have on Tooru's jersey, pants, and his jacket and they went out and bout matching gym shoes as Tooru's. So now Tobio is standing in front of the two people he have a crush on. 

"T-thanks," Tobio says. 

The other smiles and they leave and starts trick and treating. 

* * *

Half way through their trip, the full moon comes out. Tooru and Hajime stops and Tobio stops a few feet in front of them. He turns around and see them breathing hard. His omega's senses kicks in and he let out a whimper. Hajime looks up and Tobio can see his pupils dilated. Tobio walks up to them and put one of his hand of one of their cheeks. 

"Alphas, you can mate me," Tobio says. 

This breaks the alphas out of their trance as they stare at Tobio. 

"You're sure?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio nods his head and then he feels himself being picked up. Tooru grabs his bag of candy as Hajime settles Tobio onto his hip. They speed walk to Tobio's house and rush to his room. Tooru sits the bag down on the desk and locks the door. Hajime sits Tobio down on the bed and turn to face Tooru. 

"We need the stuff for the mating process," Hajime. 

Tobio face brightens up and Hajime and Tooru can't help but chuckle at him. 

"I'll be back than," Tooru says. 

* * *

Tooru makes it back in no time, and he comes in to Hajime and Tobio cuddling. 

"Too cute," Tooru says dropping the bag onto the bed. 

Hajime gets up and sit at the foot of the bed with Tobio crawling up behind him, to see in the bag. He peek in the bag and see sweatshirts, tees, and suppresants and some other items he will need after the mating. Tooru looks towards the window and see the full moon. He let out a shaky breath and closes the curtains. He walks back to the bed and kneel onto the floor in front of Tobio. 

"Now are you sure you wanna be our omega?" Tooru asks. 

With a final nod from Tobio, Tooru leans up and kisses Tobio. Tobio slowly kisses back and Hajime kisses Tobio's neck. Tobio tilts his head so the two alphas have better access. Tooru breaks the kiss and goes to the other side of Tobio's neck and starts leaving marks there. They soon push Tobio back onto the bed and climb over him. They lean away and takes off the youngest costume. They starts attacking his chest and Tobio's hands find themselves in their hair. The leave kisses down all the way to his pants. Hajime leans up and kisses Tobio on the lips and shoves his tongue into the younger mouth. Tobio sucks on the alpha tongue while the other alpha tips Tobio pants off. He leans down and give a little lick against the rim. Tobio moans and Tooru starts lappong at the rim before shoving his tongue in. Hajime breaks the kiss and goes down to his dick. Tobio looks down at the alphas and knows he ready for this. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio wakes up in fresh sheets and in his alphas arms. He also notices the blankets from his alphas. He sits up and Tooru's sweatshirt and Hajime's t-short falls off his shoulder. He climbs out of bed and goes to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and see the bites marks on his scent gland. He rubs it and it sends tingles throughout his entire body. He finishes up in the bathroom and goes back to bed. He throws his alpha's blankets over him and his alphas immediately wraps their arms around him. He curls up into Tooru's sweatshirt and inhale his smell. He guess he fell asleep because when he opens his eyes, his alphas are awake and quietly talking to each other. He sits up and lean against the headboard. 

"Good morning," Tobio says. 

"Morning, do you feel like trick and treating tonight? Cause we can dress you up as Hajime," Tooru says. 

"Yea," Tobio says smiling.

The older boys smiling before pulling Tobio back down onto the bed. They begin kissing him and Hajime's lips finds his scent gland. Tobio lets out a moan and Hajime smirks before leaving more kisses down his neck. Tooru makes his way down to Tobio's exposed shoulder before biting down. Tobio lets out another moan. Their hands find Tobio's nipples and they start playing with them. Tobio let out small noises that makes his alphas hearts flutter. 

"You're so cute," Tooru says. 

Tobio shirt is remove and Hajime's lips find his nipples and Tooru's lips find his stomach. They leave marks and Tobio arches his back. That's how Tobio find himself fave down on his matters with his ass in the air. Tooru starts lapping at his rim once again but this time, he have his fingers in Tobio. Soon Tooru shove his tongue in as Hajime bites and licks Tobio's neck and back. Tobio throughout this whole ordeal is drooling over his bed and letting out moans. He screams in pleasure as Tooru finds his prostate. Tooru attacks it a few more times before trading places with Hajime. Hajime fingers immediately finds his prostate and Tobio can't help but let out a loud moan when Hajime adds another finger. Tobio is coming on the matress with a loud scream. Tobio is flip on his back and feel lips on his. To be telling the truth, Tobio can agree that this is the best Halloween he have ever had. Even when he was wearing Hajime's jersey, pants, jacket, and matching shoes, he can't wipe his smile off his face. Even though he knows that his alphas are more possessive, he can't bring himself to care but feel more happy than ever. 

"This is the best Halloween ever," Tobio says. 


	2. Bokukage: Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukuroudani haves a Halloween party and invites Nekoma and Karasuno over. Tobio get drag into a room by Koutarou. Tobio knows something is gonna happen and he actually excited for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the comments and please let me know what you think :)

At the party, Tobio finds himself standing in a corner. Kenma have come over a couple of times and like Tobio, he doesn't like the crowd. So they mostly been by each other most of the party. 

"Tell me again why we decided to come here?" Kenma asks. 

"Because we wanted to be nice," Tobio asks. 

"But we aren't nice but at least I can hide here with you," Kenma says. 

"Same, cause I hate parties," Tobio says. 

"I don't like being crowds in general," Kenma says. 

"Me either," Tobio says. 

"But at least you can stare at your crush from the party," Kenma says. 

"He's the reason why I'm wearing his jersey and jacket," Tobio says. 

"That's funny," Kenma says. 

"I wanted to slap him," Tobio says. 

"How did he managed to get you in his clothes?" Kenma asks. 

"No sooner I walk in here, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his room and threw the clothes at me and wouldn't let me leave till I put them on," Tobio says. 

"That's hilarious," Kenma says smiling. 

"It wasn't when I didn't want to dress up," Tobio says. 

"Kuroo forced me to get dressed up," Kenma says. 

"So we both got forced to get dressed up," Tobio concludes. 

"We have a lot in common," Kenma says. 

"Yes we do," Tobio says. 

They hear footsteps and see Bokuto walking up to them. 

"How dare you force Tobio to get dressed up," Kenma says once Koutarou is standing in front of them. 

Tobio snorts and Koutarou have a confuse look on his face before smirking. 

"Come on, how could you not wanna dress Tobio up, look how cute he is," Koutarou says. 

Tobio blushes and Kenma hit Koutarou in the side of the head. Koutarou rubs his head before looking back at Tobio. 

"Come with me Tobio," Koutarou says holding his hand out. 

Tobio hesitates for a few minutes before grabbing Koutarou's hand. Koutarou drags Tobio over to the couch and sits him between Keiji and himself. Keiji feels Tobio tensing so he wraps an arm around his shoulders. Tobio realized and Koutarou put his hand on Tobio's knee. 

"Are you enjoying the party?" Keiji asks. 

"Yea," Tobio says. 

"You sure cause you and Kenma have been in the corner for most of the party," Keiji says. 

"I just don't like crowds," Tobio says. 

"Ah," Keiji says. 

Koutarou leans against Tobio to get his attention. 

"Even I knew that Keiji," Koutarou says. 

"So sorry for asking," Akaashi says smirking. 

"It's sometimes hard to know when you're teasing or not," Koutarou says. 

"I know the difference easy," Tobio says. 

"See," Keiji says. 

Tobio laughs at Koutarou's pout as he lean closer to Keiji so he wouldn't get hit. After a couple minutes of talking Koutarou leans to Tobio's ear. 

"Do you wanna go somewhere more quiet?" Koutarou asks. 

Tobio looks at him and see a mysterious smirk. After think about it, Tobio agrees and let Koutarou lead him upstairs. Koutarou drags Tobio into a room and locks the door before pushing Tobio against it. 

"You know I honestly can't keep my eyes off you tonight," Koutarou says while starting to lick Tobio's neck. Tobio shivers as he grips Koutarou's shoulders and tilts his head. Koutarou smirks before gently biting Tobio. Tobio bites his lips and Koutarou moves back. 

"Don't hold you voice back," Koutarou whispers. 

Koutarou sucks on Tobio's bottom lip before gripping his thighs. 

"Jump," Koutarou says. 

Tobio jumps and wraps his legs around Koutarou's waist. Koutarou pushes him more into the door and kisses Tobio. Tobio kisses back and wraps his arms around the other night neck. Koutarou takes then from the door and throws Tobio onto the bed. Tobio bounces and in the next instant, Koutarou is back on him. He kisses Tobio and shoves his tongue in which Tobio sucks on. Tobio can feel drool running down his chin but he doesn't care. Koutarou starts leaving hickies down his neck and once he finds his sweet spot, Tobio arches his back. Koutarou attacks it before leaning away and looks at the mess he have made. Koutarou leans down and kisses Tobio one more time before leaning away. 

"Maybe we should head back to the party," Koutarou suggests before things get more heated. 

Tobio stares up at him before pulling him back down for another kiss. This time Tobio breaks the kiss and responds. 

"I think we should if not it's gonna get pretty heated," Tobio says. 

* * *

Once at the party, Koutarou makes sure Tobio is right beside him. Tobio clings onto Koutarou's arm and Koutarou's hands grips his thigh. Keiji looks at them weirdly but doesn't say anything. 

"If you're wondering all we did was kiss," Koutarou says. 

"I wasn't gonna ask," Keiji says. 

"Hey, I was just saying," Koutarou says. 

Tobio laughs which results with him getting hit. 

"Rude," Tobio says. 

Koutarou just shrugs his shoulders before slinging an arm over Tobio. 

"So are you enjoying the party now?" Koutarou asks seductively. 

"I am now," Tobio says biting his lip. 

Koutarou eyes goes to his Tobio's lip and gently kisses Tobio. Tobio leans into the kiss and doesn't realizes Keiji hand going around and hitting Koutarou's head. Koutarou leans away and pouts at Keiji. 

"Don't do that kind of stuff st the party if you don't want an audience," Keiji says. 

"Fine," Koutarou says pulling Tobio into his embrace. 

Tobio cuddles into his side his rest his face in Koutarou's neck. They stay in this position for awhile before Tobio leans away. He looks at Koutarou and leans in closer and gently kisses his cheek. 

"Thanks for inviting me," Tobio says laying his head on Koutarou's shoulder. 

Koutarou blushes and looks down at the ravenette. 

"You're welcome," Koutarou says. 

After a couple of minutes of silence Keiji and Koutarou looks down and see Tobio sleeping peacefully. So once the party ends Koutarou carries Tobio to his room and puts him in his bed before getting ready for bed and going to sleep as well. 


	3. Miyakage: Vampires and the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is walking to the store to buy candy when someone puts their hands over his mouth. Tobio turns around and face the intruder who's smirking at him. Soon Tobio finds himself in the intruder bedroom. Tobio stares at the intruder who's still smirking at him, along with his twin who looks like he doesn't care. 
> 
> "Oh boy," Tobio says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks got the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio is walking to the store to buy candy when someone puts their hands over his mouth. Tobio turns around and face the intruder who's smirking at him. Soon Tobio finds himself in the intruder bedroom. Tobio stares at the intruder who's still smirking at him, along with his twin who looks like he doesn't care. 

"Oh boy," Tobio says.

"That's rude Tobio," Atsumu says. 

"How? You kidnapped him and now he's sitting in front of two vampires," Osamu says. 

Atsumu crosses his arms and walks over to the bed and sit on one side of the bed. Osamu sighs and walks over to the bed and sit on the other side of Tobio. Tobio gulps and the twins stares at his neck. Atsumu starts to lean in but jerk himself off bed and against the bedroom door. Tobio and Osamu stares at him shock till Tobio leans over the edge of the bed. 

"You two can do whatever you want to me," Tobio reasons. 

Atsumu makes his way back to the bed slowly. Once he's close enough, Tobio drags him on the bed. Osamu and Atsumu sits on their knees on both side of Tobio. Tobio pulls them in and Atsumu is the first one to put his fangs in, Osamu does a second later. Tobio lets out a moan as they suck his blood. He will never admit but he loves being bitten by them. But he's pretty sure they know by the way he acts. Both twins retract their fangs before pushing Tobio down. They sit above him as they stare down at him. Tobio bites his lips and watches the two vampires lick off the blood on their lips. They look at each other before looking back down at Tobio with a smirk on their faces. The flip Tobio around and Osamu sits in front of him as Atsumu goes behind him. Osamu smirks before grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling him towards his cloth dick. 

"You want that?" Osamu asks. 

Tobio responds by sucking it through the jeans. Osamu chuckles before pushing Tobio away long enough and free himself. Meanwhile Atsumu pulls down Tobio's pants and boxers. He than proceed to spank Tobio who in return moans. He smirks at the twin before leaning down begin to lock the younger rim. Osamu then shoves his cock down Tobio's throat. Tobio begins sucking before Osamu grip his hair and begins fucking his mouth. Tobio moans and Osamu looks at his brother who is now fingering Tobio. 

"If you don't hurry, I'm gonna be coming before you," Osamu says. 

Atsumu smirks and shoves himself into Tobio. Tobio moans around Osamu and Osamu let's out a growl before thrusting harder. Soon both of the twins are matching their rough pace and Tobio is surprise he can take it. They end up finishing in him and Tobio ends up coming all over the sheets. They the flip Tobio over and looks down at him. 

"Are you okay?" Osamu asks. 

Tobio nods his head and let out a smile. 

"I'm up for another round," Tobio says. 

The twins chuckles before leaning down. Atsumu goes to Tobio's chest before biting down whereas Osamu captures his lips and bites his bottom lip. Tobio moans and bucks his hips against Atsumu. Atsumu pins their hips down to the mattress before moving down and bites him some more. Osamu bites Tobio's lip before moving to his neck and bites there as well. When the twins pulls away, Tobio have hickies all over his body. Osamu and Atsumu switches places and Osamu leans down and begin sucking Tobio's dick. Atsumu plays with his nipples before straddling Tobio. He jerks himself off before gripping Tobio's hair and shoving his cock down his throat. Osamu moves down and starts tongue fucking Tobio for a few before sitting up and ram his cock into Tobio's tight heat. Tobio moans around Atsumu who moans, and Osamu doesn't give Tobio time to adjust before he's ramming in and out of him. Tobio lays their likely while the vampires have their way with him. They fuck Tobio till they're coming inside him and Tobio all over himself. Osamu pulls out and goes to the bathroom while the other two catches their breathe. When Osamu comes back out, he picks up Tobio and puts him in the bath before getting in behind Tobio. Atsumu comes in a few minutes later and join them in the tub. The clean Tobio thoroughly and massage his sore muscles. Meanwhile Tobio fights to stay awake. Before they finish the bath, Tobio have fallen asleep against Osamu. 

* * *

Tobio wakes up a couple hours later on clean sheets and in the twins clothes. Tobio opens his eyes when he hear quiet bickering coming from beside him. Tobio sits up and wipes his eyes and see where the other are at. He spots them and throws a pillow at them. 

"You two are always bickering," Tobio mumbles. 

He falls back on the bed and Atsumu throws the pillow back at him. Tobio grabs it and put it back in its spot. He falls back to sleep but not before he heard Atsumu grumbles something and Osamu hitting in the side of the head. 

* * *

The next morning when Tobio wakes up, he see that the other two are still asleep. The pets Atsumu's head since it was on his chest. Atsumu stirs but just tightens his arms. Tobio chuckles and Osamu pulls Tobio closer to him. But soon they wake up and starts breakfast as Tobio just lounge around on the couch. So after breakfast, they go shopping and Tobio stays home since he's still sore from last night. But the vampires did surprise Tobio and let him hand out candy to kids. Who knew that being around vampires will actually be fun. But Tobio did figure out that being with vampires is not that bad but it's a whole lot of fun and he wouldn't have any other way. 


	4. Akakage: The Jealous Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets jealous when multiples alphas are all over the Omega he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"You look like you're ready to rip someone head off," Koutarou says. 

Tooru, who have been glaring at an alpha that is all over Tobio, turns his head and glares at Koutarou. Who in return gulps and back away a couple of steps. 

"That pisses me off," Keiji says looking back at Tobio. 

Koutarou turns his head in the direction Keiji was looking at and see the alpha and Tobio. Koutarou sighs and looks between his best friend and the Omega. Koutarou gives Keiji a smirk before yelling across the gym. 

"Hey Tobio!" Koutarou says. 

Tobio turns his attention to him and walks to them. He says bye to 

"Is everything okay?" Tobio asks. 

"He's jealous," Koutarou says gesturing to Keiji. 

Keiji looks at Koutarou betrayed, Koutarou just shrugs his shoulders and walks away from the other two. Keiji turns back to the Omega and Tobio throws his arms around him in a hug. Keiji hugs him back and Keiji can feel all the anger vanish.

* * *

After practice, Tobio finds himself looking for Keiji. Tobio looks around and see Koutarou talking to Tetsurou. So Tobio walks up to them but stops halfway. He feels someone hand on his elbow. Be soon takes in the scent and figures out who it was. 

"I was looking for you," Tobio says turning around and facing Keiji. 

Keiji smiles and takes him away from the other alphas and to and isolated corner. He pushes Tobio in the corner and rests his face in the Omega's neck. Tobio giggles and wraps his arms around Keiji's neck. 

"Ya gonna bite me or something?" Tobio asks. 

Keiji chuckles before licking a stripe up his neck. Tobio lean his head to the side and Keiji starts leaving sloppy kisses down his neck. Tobio tightens his grip and Keiji starts biting his neck. Tobio groans and tightens his grip on Keiji's neck. 

"Please mark me alpha, please, I want it so badly," Tobio begs. 

Keiji smirks against his neck before making his way to the Omega's scent gland. He rubs his nose against it and Tobio begins to tremble. Keiji growls possessively before marking Tobio. Tobio gasps and bring Keiji in a tight grasp. The older pulls away and kiss over the mark. 

"Tonight we will make it complete," Keiji says. 

Tobio looks up at him and gives him a big smile. Keiji smiles and back and pulls Tobio back into a tight hug. Tobio hides his face in his alpha's neck, and it dawns on Keiji that he just mark Tobio in front of everyone.

"You do realize I just marked you in front of everyone," Keiji says. 

"I do," Tobio mumbles from his spot. 

Keiji pulls him back and they walk toward the cafeteria. They make it half way when Tobio pulls him away from the cafeteria to an isolated gym. He pushes Keiji against the wall and leans against him. 

"We have time before we have dinner and I want to thank you for marking me," Tobio says while getting on his knees. 

Tobio looks up at Keiji through his lashes seeking permission. 

"If you want to, then I don't have a problem with it but on one condition," Keiji says smirking. 

"Anything alpha," Tobio says. 

"I get to fuck your throat," Keiji says gripping his Omega's hair. 

"Please do," Tobio says. 

Keiji smirks before shoving his cock in his cloth dick. Tobio sucks his dick through the jeans before Keiji yanks his head back and spits in the younger's mouth. He leans against the wall and pulls his jeans and boxers down far enough to free himself. With a good grip on Tobio's head, he shoves his cock down the said boy's throat. He sets a rough pace and watch Tobio as tears gathers at the corner of his eyes. Tobio was really enjoying this and happy to make his alpha feel this good. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good," Keiji says.

Tobio moans and Keiji smirks at that. 

"You like this don't you? You love having your mouth fuck by your alpha? Tell me baby, tell me you like be fuck by me and only me," Keiji says. 

He pulls Tobio head off him and Tobio looks up at him in the eyes with drool running down his chin and eyes half lidded. 

"Yes alpha, you're the only who is allowed to do this to me, I love it so much and I want you to continue till you're content alpha," Tobio says. 

Keiji leans down kisses Tobio before shoving his cock back into the Omega's mouth. He once again sets a rough pace that has Tobio moaning loudly. 

"Shit, baby, I'm coming," Keiji says. 

He shoves Tobio's head down to the public hair before coming down his throat. He lets Tobio clean him off before pulling his head off. He let got off Tobio's hair and out himself back in his jeans for sitting on his knees. 

"You did so well baby," Keiji says pulling Tobio into a heated kiss. 

Tobio wraps his arms around his alpha's neck and melts into the kiss. Keiji shoves his tongue in and lets Tobio suck on his tongue. The break apart and Tobio rest his head on Keiji's shoulder. Once they both catches their breaths, they make their way to the cafeteria. Tetsurou calls them over and they sit themselves in the corner of the table. 

"Took you two long enough," Koutarou says smirking. 

"We had to do something that needed privacy so shut it," Keiji says. 

Dinner goes by smoothly and Tobio finds himself in Keiji's room on his bed with Keiji on top of him. Keiji is leaving more marks on him and Tobio is a moaning mess. 

"Please Kejji, please mate with me," Tobio begs. 

He feels Keiji smirk against his nipple before he looks up at Tobio. 

"My my my, aren't you an impatient one," Keiji says crawling up Tobio's body. 

He kisses Tobio before licking his way to his Omega's ear.

"I think I need to put you in your place baby," Keiji says biting Tobio's lobe. 

Tobio moans and grinds against Keiji who just chuckles. 

"Well I think it's time to completely make you mine," Keiji says darkly. 

"I want it so badly Alpha," Tobio whines. 

"Since you want it so badly, you're gonna get it so hard," Keiji whispers in his ear. 


	5. Semikageshira: Happy Halloween Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he was a little kid Halloween is Tobio's favorite holiday. This year his boyfriends have a surprise for him that includes the whole Shiratorizawa volleyball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the comments and please tell me what you think.

"All we saying is that we want to throw Kageyama a Halloween party, and since he likes you guys, we want you guys there," Shirabu: says to his team. 

"But who's coming and where's it at?" Goshiki asks. 

"He doesn't like a huge crowd so we're not inviting a whole lot and we don't know where to have it and that's why we need your help," Semi says. 

"We got this party under control so you guys spend the day with your boyfriend and be back here around seven," Ushijima says. 

"So you guys actually gonna help us?" Shirabu asks surprise. 

"Well yeah, we like Tobio and we want him to be happy and surprise him with this party," Tendou says

"Now go home to your boyfriend," Ushijima says ushering them to the door. 

Semi and Shirabi nods their head and head back to their boyfriend. 

* * *

When they make it home they see that he's still asleep. So they climb on either side of him and gently kisses him till he's awake. Tobio groans and pulls the blanket over his head. 

"Come on sleepy beauty wake up," Shirabu says gently shaking Tobio. 

Tobio groans once more before sitting up and glaring at his boyfriends. 

"It's almost noon," Semi says. 

Tobio yawns and pulls his boyfriends in to kiss them. They don't leave the bed for another thirty minites before Semi picks up Tobio and carries him to the loving room. Once they finish eating, Tendou comes over to talk to them. 

"Tobio, do you like the people from Sejoh?" Tendou asks. 

Tobio nods his head before hiding his face in Shirabu's shoulder. He doesn't see Tendou texting someone before leaning back in the seat he's in. They all hang around the house and more people from Shiratorizawa comes and goes but Tendou stays till they all leave. 

* * *

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Tobio asks as his boyfriend leads him inside Ushijima's house. 

"Not yet," Semi says. 

They make it inside and Shirabu and Semi are surprise at the decorations. Semi takes off Tobio's blindfold off and Tobio face lights up. He looks around and see people from Sejoh, Nekoma, and Fukuroudani. 

"Your boyfriends wanted to throw this party for you and we all agree to help them," Goshiki says smiling. 

Tobio turns to his boyfriends whole are looking away blushing. Tobio throws his arms around them and brings them in a tight hug. 

"Thank you," Tobio whispers. 

Tobio wanders off and Tendou comes up to the two older boys. 

"You're faces are so red," Tendou teases and he ends up getting hit in the head. 

The walks to where Ushijima is standing and don't see Tobio staring at them. They talk to Ushijima for awhile and Tobio sneaks up on them and jump on Semi. The latter stumbles before regaining his balance and makes sure Tobio doesn't fall. Tobio laughs the whole time and Semi sends him a playful glare. The party comes to an end and Tobio leaves with his hand intertwined with his boyfriends. 

* * *

They stumble into the bedrooms with Shirabu kissing Tobio lips and Semi kissing his neck. When they reach the bed, Shirabu and Semi pushes Tobio onto the bed. Tobio scoots up to the pillows and the other two wastes no time attacking his lips and neck. Tobio moans when Shirabu bites down on his neck. He feels both of them smirk before his shirt is removed. Shirabu kisses down his stomach and Semi attacks his chest. Tobio moans and arches his back and let his boyfriends make a mess out of him. Shirabu reaches his pants and yank both his pants and boxers off before gripping his member. Tobiooan at the touch as Shirabu sits up and slowly runs his hand up and down on it. 

"Tell us baby, how badly you want to be fuck and destroyed on you favorite holiday, let us know how badly you want us, want our dicks destroy the inside of your precious little body," Shirabu says. 

"Please please please, destroy me with you cocks, I want it so badly, wanna be fill so I can feel it the next day and wanna be fuck to hard that I won't be able to walk or talk the next day," Tobio begs. 

While Tobio begs, Semi have straddle Tobio's chest after Tobio yanks him down against the mattress not the pillows. Shirabu have thrown his legs over his shoulders. So once Tobio manage to catch a breath, they shove into all the way. Semi leans and rests his hands on the pillows as he thrusts roughly into Tobio, Shirabu pistons into Tobio, as Tobio forgets how to move and limply takes all of it. He moans and that encourages Semi to go harder. Shirabu picks up his speed at the same time and finds Tobio prostate. He aims for that spot till Tobio is screaming around Semi and coming all over his stomach. The two older boys slows down but Tobio whines till they are back to their original speed. It takes no time for them to come in Tobio. They pull back and Tobio looks up at them. 

"I wanna be fuck all night," Tobio says. 

Semi and Shirabu looks at each other and knows what is gonna happen tomorrow. But for now they grant their baby wish and take turns fucking his ass and throat for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Somehow during the night Shirabu and Semi manage to change the sheets and dress Tobio, who had pass out due to exhaustion, after cleaning up him up. Once they get him back in bed and they lay down beside him, they pass out as well. So once Tobio wakes up, his throat, stomach, and lower back hurts. He whines and that wakes up his boyfriends. They look at Tobio before Semi gets up to get something to drink and Shirabu lays Tobio on his side with his head on Shirabu's chest. While waiting for Semi to come back, he sends a quick text to Ushijima saying they won't be at practice today. So for the rest of the day, they stay in and makes sure Tobio is comfortable while he recovers. 


	6. Kurkage: Vampire and Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma comes over to Karasuno for a practice match and the captain, who's a vampire, takes a very interesting interest in the setter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"Who of what are you staring at?" Kenma asks his friend. 

"Who's that?" Tetsurou asks gestures to the boy in a #9 jersey. 

"Their setter, Tobio Kageyama, why?" Kenma asks interest. 

"I just find him very interesting," Tetsurou says smirking before walking away. 

Kenma stares at his friend's back before looking towards Tobio. Kenma does this a couple times before walking up to Tobio. 

"Hey Tobio," Kenma says. 

Tobio tenses and Kenma knows he did not scare Tobio. It taken a few seconds before Tobio runs away and Kenma turns around and see Tetsurou. 

"You scare him," Kenma says crossing his arms. 

"I didn't even do anything," Tetsurou says. 

Tobio finds himself hiding behind Sou.

"He won't hurt you," Sou says looking at Tetsurou and Kenma. 

Sou leads Tobio to the said boys and taps on Tetsurou's shoulder. 

"He want to talk to you," Sou says pushing Tobio into Tetsurou. 

Tetsurou smiles and Tobio feels warm and safe in Tetsurou's arms. Tobio wraps his arms around the older boy. The latter smiles and wraps his arms around the boy who's hugging him. Kenma and Sou notices Tobio calm down and they can't help but smile at that. 

* * *

After practice, Tobio drags Tetsurou to his house and to his room. Tetsurou makes himself comfortable on Tobio's bed, and Tobio sits on his lap. The vampire rests his hands on the younger thighs. 

"So what do you wanna do?" Tetsurou asks. 

"Whatever you want," Tobio says playing with Tetsurou's hoodie strings. 

"You do realize, I'm a vampire right?" Tetsurou asks. 

Tobio nods his head and lay against Tetsurou and rest his head on Tetsurou's shoulder. 

"I'm starting to feel like you want me to bite you," Tetsurou says. 

Tobio nods his head and tilts his head to the side. Tetsurou chuckles and reposition themselves where Tobio is laying underneath him. Tetsurou leans down and captures his lips. Tobio wraps his arms around Tetsurou neck and return Tetsurou deepens the kiss and shoves his tongue in. Tobio begins to suck on his tongue as Tetsurou's hand wander around his body. The vampire breaks the kiss and kissed up Tobio's neck. Tobio tilts his head and Tetsurou fangs comes out. Tetsurou bites Tobio and who groans and arches his back and let Tetsurou take his blood. After a couple seconds later, Tetsurou retracts his fangs and finds Tobio lips again. Tobio kisses back and tightens his arms around Tobio. 

* * *

No sooner Tobio walks inside the gym, Kenma walks up to him. Kenma drags him to a bench and look at his neck. 

"Looks like you two had some fun last night," Kenma says smirking. 

"We, we did," Tobio says smiling. 

Kenma smiles and see Tobio hiding the bite marks. 

"You know you don't have to hide that right?" Kenma says.

"I know, I just don't like getting more attention then I want," Tobio says. 

"That makes sense," Kenma says. 

Tobio smiles at Kenma, and they goes to the net to practice some sets before they have to leave the next day. Halfway during the practice, Tetsurou and Sou comes and ask to practice with them. Tobio ends up practicing Kuroo and Kenma ends up practicing with Sou. By the fifth set, Kuroo walks up to Tobio. Tobio stares at him as he walks up, he tilts his head when Tetsurou puts his hand on his neck. 

"I think that bite suits you well," Tetsurou says. 

Tobio blushes and swats Tetsurou hand off his neck. 

"You can shut up," Tobio says pouting. 

"Hey! No flirting," Kenma says crossing his arms. 

"I'm not flirting, I'm just stating facts," Tetsurou says. 

"You're flirting," Kenma says. 

"Am not," Tetsurou says. 

"Yes you are," Kenma says. 

This continues till Tobio sighs and throws a ball at Tetsurou. The hits Tetsurou in the head and Sou and Tobio can't help but laugh at the pout on his face. Tetsurou hiss at those two and Tobio squeals and hide behind Sou. 

"Stop scaring Tobio," Kenma says. 

"What are you? A vampire cat?" Sou asks. 

Tetsurou hiss again and this time Tobio peeks his head around Sou and chuckles. 

"I'm not a damn car, I'm a fucking vampire," Tetsurou says. 

"Sure you are," Tobio says. 

Tetsurou gives him one look before Tobio darts away with Tetsurou chasing him. Tetsurou manage to catch Tobio quickly and tackles him to the ground. He begins tickling Tobio till he trying to catch his breath and face so red. Tetsurou gets hit in the head again and he looks to see Kenma standing near by with Sou close to him. 

"You had that coming," Kenma says trying not to laugh. 

Tetsurou sighs again and gets off Tobio and sits beside him. He cross his arms and pout st his friend while Tobio lays on the ground trying to catch his breath. Once Tobio catches his breath, he sits up and sits on Tetsurou's lap. 

"For a vampire, you're not that scary," Tobio says. 

"Oh shut up," Tetsurou says wrapping his arms around Tobio. 

Tobio just cuddles up to him and takes in the warmth radiating off him. Kenma and Sou comes over and sit by them. They talk till Tetsurou feels Tobio head falling against his shoulder. He moves Tobio head a little and see that he have fallen asleep in his arms. 

"Sweet dreams little one," Tetsurou whispers. 

After practice ends, Tetsurou gently stands up with Tobio in his arms. It dawns on Tetsurou that this boy have been asleep for two hours. 

"Does this boy ever sleep?" Tetsurou asks Kenma. 

"When we talk, he said he don't sleep good and that he only gets a couple hours of sleep every night," Kenma says. 

"Well then maybe we should come up with an idea to help him sleep better," Tetsurou says. 

So by the time Tetsurou get Tobio home, he have manage to help Tobio sleep better at night. 

"I promise to help you sleep better," Tetsurou whispers while he gently puts Tobio in his bed. 


	7. Sakukage: Halloween Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa makes his boyfriend's Halloween the best one yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

On Halloween morning, Sakusa wakes up and realize that he can't move his arm. He looks to his right and see his baby sleeping on it. He let out a smile and move closer to him. 

"Baby time to wake up," Sakusa whispers in Tobio's ear. 

Tobio grumbles and moves closer to his boyfriend. Sakusa once again chuckles and starts leaving kisses down his neck to his shoulder where Sakusa's slips off at. He feels movement so Sakusa leans back and see his baby opening his baby blue eyes. He stares up at Sakusa and the latter leans down kisses Tobio. 

"Morning baby," Sakusa says. 

"Morning," Tobio says. 

"Also happy Halloween," Sakusa says. 

Tobio face gives Sakusa a big smile and his eyes brightens up. Sakusa chuckles and lean down and kiss Tobio again. 

* * *

After they ate breakfast, they are lounging on the couch with Tobio legs over his boyfriend's lap and his boyfriend's arms wraps around Tobio's waist. For the rest of the day, they lounge around the Sakusa's house and by the night, Tobio and Sakusa decides to watch Halloween movies. Towards the end of the third movie, Sakusa stares at Tobio before lifting his head up. 

"I wanna give you a treat," Sakusa says seductively. 

"What kind of treat?" Tobio asks. 

"The one the involves you and me in bed with me on top of you while I destroy you little body with my big cock," Sakusa says. 

Tobio gets turn on and stare up the older boy. 

"Does that mean that you will make me feel small?" Tobio asks. 

"You know I will because I know how much you love it when I make you feel so small," Sakusa says smirking. 

Tobio bites his bottom lip and straddles Sakusa's lap. Sakusa brings Tobio into a kiss and immediately makes it rougher. Tobio moans into the kiss and Sakusa takes the chance to shove his tongue in. Sakusa stands up and carries his to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Upon closing the door, Sakusa slams him and Tobio into the door. After couple of minutes, Sakusa throws the younger onto the bed and is immediately on top of him. Sakusa starts biting his lips and neck and starts leaving marks all over his boyfriend. Sakusa quickly removes their clothes before bending his boyfriend in half and starts licking Tobio's rim. The latter moans as Sakusa shoves his tongue in and starts thrusting his tongue in and out. 

"You're such a slut Tobio, always wanting me and get off so easy like being tongue fuck but I promise to make you feel so good," Sakusa says. 

Tobio moans louder as he shoves two of his fingers in dry and at Sakusa's words. By four fingers Tobio is writhing and moaning. So Sakusa removes his fingers and leans over Tobio. 

"Well will you look at that, you're so tiny compare to me in so many ways, I bet you can't wait till my huge cock is ramming inside you so far that you can feel it in your stomach, but I really bet you love being under me," Sakusa says. 

At his words Tobio grinds against Sakusa's abs. Sakusa chuckles before pinning Tobio's hips down to the matress. 

"My my my, even my words can turn you into whining mess, now how about you turn over and let me destroy you, my little slut," Sakusa says. 

Tobio stays put cause he knows Sakusa will manhandle him. So with a growl Sakusa throws him into his stomach and shoves his face down and keep his ass up

"Such a slut, always love to be manhandle," Sakusa says. 

Tobio moans as Sakusa grinds against him. 

"You want this huh? Want me to shove it in and fuck you till you can't talk or walk or fuck you all the night, but I'll fuck ya, I fuck ya all night till you can only come from me and not from anyone else, even not from yourself," Sakusa says smirking. 

Tobio moans and his whole body tenses. 

"Who knew you can come just from dirty talk, but I might as well give you your treat," Sakusa says shoving his cock inside his boyfriend's tight heat. 

He doesn't give Tobio a chance to adjust cause he knows Tobio likes it like this. So he sets a rough pace and keeps a hand on Tobio's neck to prevent him from getting up. Tobio screams loudly when Sakusa finds his prostate. Soon his body is being move and he against his boyfriend's chest. Sakusa shoves his tongue into Tobio as he begins to jerk Tobio off. Tobio tightens around Sakusa and coming all over Sakusa's hand as Sakusa comes inside him. 

"Again?" Tobio asks while trying to catch his breath. 

"I can manage that," Sakusa says. 

He lays Tobio on his back against the pillows and throws his legs over his shoulders before shoving his cock in. Tobio moans due to be oversensitive so Sakusa leans down and captures the setter's lips and sucks on his bottom lip. Tobio scratches angry red lines down Sakusa's back. Sakusa bites down on Tobio's neck and Tobio once screams when he comes for the second time that night. Sakusa comes inside him once he pulls out of Tobio, Tobio whines. 

"I don't wanna stop," Tobio whines. 

"Baby, I'm no where done with you just yet," Sakusa says smirking. 

He leans down and let go of Tobio's legs and gently massage Tobio. Tobio kisses Sakusa who kisses back immediately. Once they both catches their breaths, Sakusa enters Tobio once again. Tobio knows by tomorrow, his body will be so sore tomorrow but he also knows his boyfriend will take care of him as well. 

"I-i l-love you s-sakusa," Tobio moans out.

"I love you too," Sakusa says. 

And true to his word, Sakusa have destroyed Tobio's body but they don't regret it. Sakusa comes inside Tobio once last time, he gently slid out and tells Tobio he'll be right back. Sakusa cleans Tobio up and help Tobio drink his water. Sakusa let Tobio move freely, which results with Tobio laying on Sakusa's arm and his face in his neck. He kisses Tobio one more time before going to sleep shortly after Tobio. 


	8. Hanakagematsu: Helpful Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio goes into heat in front of Issei and Takahiro and they leave the party they're at and take their Omega home to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and thanks for liking the chapters :)

"Why are we having a Halloween party three days before Halloween?" Issei asks for the fifth time. 

"Cause why not," Tooru says shrugging his shoulders. 

Issei just sighs and wraps his arms around his Omega and hides his face in his hair. His Omega chuckles and his other alpha comes and pats Issei's shoulder. 

"You'll be fine and beside we got our little Omega right here in front of us," Takahiro says ruffling the said boy hair. 

Blue eyes looks up and locks eyes with his alphas then a strong sent hits the two alphas. 

"Tobio baby, did you just went in to heat?" Issei asks. 

Blue eyes look at Issei and that answers their question. So Takahiro picks up the Omega and runs out of Tooru's house with the other alpha right behind him. 

* * *

No sooner Issei closes the door, Tobio is on his knees and sucking Issei's dick through his jeans. Issei throws his back against the door but he was met with a shoulder instead. 

"Show the bitch who's in charge," Takahiro says knowing Tobio loves being called names. 

Issei hums in agreement before gripping his Omega head and grinds his cock against his Omega's face before yanking his head back. 

"You're such a fucking slut, already on you knees trying to get my huge cock down you throat, I bet you wouldn't even mind being fucked in front of our friends wouldn't you," Issei says. 

Takahiro wraps his arms around Issei and looks down at Tobio with an smirk. He undo Issei's jeans and let Tobio suck him off

"Issei you know he would love that because he is an slut like that, but we won't let that happen because he our slut and I love when we have him face down while we fist him so he's all prepared for our cocks and knots, or while we fuck him every hour during his heat," Takahiro says. 

Issei looks down at his Omega before pulling his cock out of his mouth.

"Go to the coffee table, strip and lay on it with that cute ass up," Issei says. 

Tobio does what he told and get in position when his alphas comes over to him. 

"I think we're gonna make you come just from our words and while I fist you," Takahiro says. 

"But I think we should do one of his favorite thing first," Issei says smirking. 

"Than I let you do the pleasure," Takahiro says. 

Takahiro walks front of Tobio and sits on his knees. Issei spanks the Omega who in return moans. 

"Fuck baby even being spank you're moaning, you must be a big slut, always wanting a cock in you, bet you won't even care who's cock but that won't happen, know why?" Takahiro says smirking. 

Tobio whimper in response while Issei continues to spank him. 

"Because we don't share, once your ours, no one can touch you, we're the only ones that can fuck you so good, only ones that can make you feel so good that you can't even come by yourself, hell we get so jealous when your around other alphas that we want to take you home and fuck you so hard into the wall," Issei says. 

Tobio screams and comes all over the table below him. His alphas laugh at him. Before Issei pulls Tobio off the table. 

"I think you need to clean your mess you fucking whore," Issei says. 

Tobio moans and does what he is told and clean his mess up. His alphas smirks at him before Tobio is back on the table. Issei gets behind him and starts grinding against his ass. Takahiro rams his cock inside Tobio's mouth and doesn't let up. Issei than proceed to ram his cock against Tobio harshly before he comes against his ass and Tobio is coming on the table again and with Takahiro coming in his mouth. 

"Now for the fun part," Issei says.

Takahiro throws Tobio on to the floor as Issei grabs a pillow off the couch. Takahiro gently sets Tobio on the pillow. Takahiro sits behind Tobio as Issei goes to the front. 

"Wanna be fisted and than fucked into the ground?" Issei asks. 

"Y-yes, and I wanna s-suck y-you o-off," Tobio says. 

"What your color?" Issei asks. 

"Green," Tobio says. 

They massage their Omega till he catches his breath and shoves Issei's cock down his throat. Takahiro kisses Tobio's back as Issei pulls Tobio up and kisses his lip and let him go back to sucking him off. Takahiro spots in his Omega's hole and grabs the lube and pouring some on his hole. He starts with two fingers that leads to four. Takahiro pours some more before shoving his thumb in and than the rest of his hand. Tobio moans around Issei which causes him to let out a growl. Takahiro roughly fist him as Issei begins roughly fucking Tobio's throat. Soon Tobio is coming again and they know Tobio is almost at his limit. So he they hurries up and both of them are inside Tobio. They position in and out of Tobio as the Omega moans and whines as he wraps his legs around Issei. They feel their knot for king and they know that Tobio will want their knots so they pick up their pace. Tobio comes all over his and Issei's stomachs as their knots goes inside Tobio and them coming as well. 

"That was amazing," Tobio says. 

His alphas laugh as they massage his sides. 

* * *

Tobio lays on his stomach in Takahiro's hoodie as the alphas put lotion on his bright red ass and balm on his rim. Once they finish, they proceed to massage the Omega and younger boy let out a content sigh. Once they made sure Tobio is comfortable, they texts Tooru and explains why they have left in a hurry. Tobio moves and hides his face in Takahiro's hoodie and intake his scent. His alphas keeps silence and watch their Omega as he relaxes and slowly drift off to sleep but not before saying the words he always keep to heart. 

"I love you alphas," Tobio says closing his eyes. 

"We love you too," They say back. 


	9. Ushikage: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio goes into heat when he meets Ushijima and the said boy takes Tobio to his house and takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and please let me know what think and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_'Damn, this is starting to get painful,'_ Tobio thinks as he races Hinata.

Tobio is to focus on running that he runs into something solid that fell with him. Tobio gets off the person and his coil breaks and he ends up falling back into the person. This time this person have a good grip on him and keeps them both sitting. Tobio looks up and see that the person he ran into is the one and only Ushijima. 

"I-i'm sorry," Tobio says. 

"Hey, it's fine," Ushijima says gently. 

He pulls Tobio against him and just hold the shaking Omega in his arms. That makes Tobio realize that the boy holding him is in fact an Alpha. 

"Bakayama?" Hinata says coming closer. 

The other Alpha growls and Hinata says he gonna leave. Tobio rubs his face in the Alphas scent gland and take in his scent as he calms down. Ushijima tightens his grip and let the Omega do what ever he wants. 

"I want you to mate me, please, I want to be yours and no one else, please Alpha please," Tobio begs. 

"I got you Tobio," Ushijima says. 

"H-how do y-you k-know my n-name?" Tobio asks. 

"From when you were in middle school," Ushijima says. 

Tobio nods his head as Ushijima stands up with Tobio securely in his arms. Everything is a blur to Tobio cause next thing he knows is that he's laying on Ushijima's bed, with the Alpha sitting between his legs and both of them are naked. Tobio whispers and pulls Ushijima down to him. They begin to kiss and Tobio let Ushijima take the lead since he doesn't know what to do. Ushijima shoves his tongue in and explore every inch of the younger boys mouth. Tobio grips Ushijima's shirt tightly and starts pulling it off. So Ushijima leans back and take off his shirt as Tobio runs his hands up and down his chest. Ushijima chuckles and pulls off Tobio's shirt as well. He leans back down and rubs his nose against the Omega's scent gland before leaving kisses down his neck to his nipples. He bites one and plays with other one and Tobio slick starts running down into his Alpha. Ushijima plays with his other nipple and sucks on the opposite one he was biting. 

"Mmm Alpha," Tobio moans. 

Ushijima kisses down his body and leave hickeys down his body. Tobio arches his back as Ushijima starts jerking his Omega off. 

"You want more?" Ushijima asks. 

Tobio nods as he is to far gone to answer with words. Ushijima smirks before leaning down and throwing his Omega legs over his shoulders. Ushijima shoves his tongue into Tobio's tight heat which makes Tobio wraps his legs around his Alpha head. Ushijima teases Tobio a few minutes before he kisses back up Tobio's body.

"Please fuck me Alpha, I want your knot," Tobio begs. 

Tobio spread his legs wider and Ushijima just chuckles before shoving his whole length into Tobio's tight heat. He sets a rough pace and Tobio leaves angry red marks down his body. Tobio screams when Ushijima finds his prostate. 

"Right there," Tobio screams. 

Ushijima pistons in and out of Tobio and abusing the younger prostate. Tobio comes all over their stomach and wraps his legs around the taller's waist. Ushijima doesn't let up and leans down and kisses his Omega. 

"You're doing so good," Ushijima says. 

Tobio starts leaving sloppy kisses down Ushijima's neck. Ushijima feels his knot is forming and Tobio can feel it. He wraps his arms around the older boy's shoulders and tilts his head to the side as Ushijima begin to kiss his neck. Tobio see white when Ushijima bites him along his knot enters him and as they both come. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio walks into Ushijima's bathroom and tilts his head to the side and see the scar scent gland. He looks in the mirror and see Ushijima standing behind him. Tobio is wrap up in his arms and he kisses the Omega scent gland. 

"How are you?" He asks. 

"I feel amazing, but I can go more rounds," Tobio says. 

"We will but you need to eat something first and get something to eat," Ushijima says. 

Tobio nods his head and finishes up in the bathroom. Ushijima during the time left and goes down to the kitchen. True to his word, Ushijima takes Tobio up to his room and throws him onto the bed and jumps Tobio and attacks his lips. They flips them around and Tobio ends on top of Ushijima. 

"I want you to ride me," Ushijima says. 

They move quickly and Tobio is now deep throating Ushijima. Ushijima begins fucking into the wet cavern and throws his head back. He manhandles Tobio till he's on his hands and knees. 

"What happened to riding you?" Tobio asks. 

"I like this position better," Ushijima days before shoving Tobio's up body down against the bed. 

Tobio chuckles and Ushijima takes the moment and shoves his cock inside Tobio. Tobio moans and the Alpha lean over his Omega and kisses his neck before going to his lips. 

"You feel so fucking good," Ushijima says. 

Tobio can't help but moan and thrust backwards towards his Alpha. Ushijima picks up the pace and fucks harder into his Omega. Once locating his prostate, he abuse the spot again till Tobio is coming all over the sheets. 

"I want your knot," Tobio says. 

Ushijima just grunts in response and fucks Tobio and shoves his knot in after he comes. They cuddle in bed and Ushijima keeps Tobio comfortable as his heat becomes more and more painful. He does becomes whining and clinging but Ushijima doesn't mind. When he goes to practice, he makes sure Tobio is well enough to left alone before he leaves. They do this routine till Tobio heat is over and is able to go back to his school. But they do meet up every chance they get and do what normal couples do and even more. 


	10. Yahakage: Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a storm night and little Tobio have no where to go since he far from home. Shigeru spots him from across the street and offers him a place to stay for the night. Once they make it to Shigeru's house, he notices Tobio is still cold but he have a way to warm him up on a stormy night. Also Shigeru is a vampire in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

_'You got to he kidding me,'_ Tobio thinks to himself. 

Tobio thought he would make it home before it started to storm but he was dead wrong. So now he's stuck walking home in the pouring down rain and he's no where close to being home. 

"Hey Tobio!" Someone yell at him. 

He turns around and see Shigeru walking towards him. 

"What are you doing?" He asks. 

"Walking home," Tobio says. 

"How much farther is it?" Shigeru asks. 

"Pretty far," Tobio admits. 

Shigeru sighs and looks around before looking back at Tobio. 

"Look, if you want you can stay at my house," Shigeru says. 

Tobio notices Shigeru's fangs before looking into the vampire's eyes. 

"Okay," Tobio says. 

Shigeru smiles and grabs Tobio hand as he lead him to his car. The trip to Shigeru's house, Tobio let his parents know and Shigeru does the same. Shigeru have the heat up but Tobio cannot seem to get warm.

* * *

Upon going into Shigeru room, Shigeru gives Tobio some clothes so he can get warm up. But clearly that didn't work so he pulls Tobio into his arms and hold him while they watch random shows and hide of the blankets. Tobio gets warmer but doesn't get warm that he wants. So Shigeru comes up with an idea that might actually work. 

"Hey Tobio," Shigeru calls out. 

"Yeah?" Tobio asks. 

"Are you a virgin?" Shigeru asks. 

"Yeah, why?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause I really wanna fuck you and make you mine," Shigeru says. 

"Okay," Tobio says moving onto his back. 

Shigeru gives him a weird look and Tobio answers his unask question. 

"I've always wanted to be with you but I never can ask you out cause I was scare," Tobio says. 

Shigeru says nothing but climbs on top of Tobio. 

"Well than the feelings are mutual and by tomorrow everyone will know you belong to me and no one else," Shigeru says. 

Tobio moans and grinds against Shigeru. 

"Damn, you like dirty talk don't ya? This can be really interesting, but I also wanna see what would happen when I'm on top of you and ramming my cock so deep inside you while your little cock is stuck between us begging for attention, hell it would be so hot to see you come from me just dirty talking, cause you're a fucking slut who just wanna be fuck," Shigeru says. 

Tobio spasms and comes all over his stomach as he screams and arches his back off the bed. Shigeru just looks at Tobio amuse before rubbing his sides to calm him down. 

"You're good?" Shigeru asks. 

"Yeah just you're sexy and your dirty talk adds to everything," Tobio says. 

"Then just wait till my cock is in you then I'll dirty talk more but while I'm fucking you so hard and so good that you won't be able to walk tomorrow, or maybe I should fuck your mouth till you can't talk or maybe I should do both cause I bet you like that because you're my who're who will let me do what ever I fucking want to do," Shigeru says. 

Tobio in response moans and feel his cock harden. Shigeru click his tongue and climbs off the bed and strip and then stripping Tobio before leaning against the headboard. 

"Come here and suck it slut," Shigeru says. 

Tobio quickly do what he is told and begins sucking Shigeru's cock. Shigeru shoves his head down till Tobio is against the pubic hair. He begins fucking Tobio's throat roughly knowing Tobio won't be able to talk right the next day. 

"You fucking like that? Huh? Love being used as a fucking bitch huh? You fucking act like a dog in heat but I guess that can't be help since you're just a whore who want a cock to fill him up aren't ya baby?" Shigeru adds. 

Tobio grinds against the sheet as the vampire is fucking Tobio throat harder. 

"But that not gonna happen because you belong to me and I'm the only one who can fuck your throat and that tight little ass, no one can touch you like this only me," Shigeru growls out. 

Tobio ends up coming again from Shigeru possessive behavior and Shigeru comes down his throat. Shigeru pulls Tobio up and kisses him on the lips. 

"Now get on your fucking back so I can destroy you ass," Shigeru demands. 

Tobio is quickly to apply and lay on his back and spread his legs open for Shigeru. Shigeru moves between his legs and opens up the lube but Tobio stops him. 

"I want you go in dry," Tobio says. 

"Good idea, and I also bet that you don't want finger, so that I can just rip you open cause I know your a machoist as long as a fucking whore aren't ya," Shigeru says. 

The look in Tobio's eyes have Shigeru smirking down at him. Shigeru kisses Tobio as he shoves his whole length into him. Tobio moans and wraps his legs around Shigeru. 

"Slut," Shigeru says before he starts thrusting into his boyfriend. 

Tobio feels like he's being ripped in half but he loves it way to much. Shigeru throws Tobio's legs over his shoulders and lean over Tobio till he is bent in half and kisses Tobio. He leans back a few inches and rest his forehead against Tobio. 

"You're so fucking flexible babe, this gives me so many ideas on how way this can make our Bedroom experices more fun," Shigeru says. 

Tobio moans louder when Shigeru wraps his hand around his neck. He tightens his hand a cut off Tobio's air supply but let it go and Tobio eyes glaze over. 

"You're so fucking kinky bitch," Shigeru says. 

Shigeru keeps his hand around Tobio's throat but in a loose grip. He pounds harder into Tobio and find his prostate. Tobio screams and Shigeru attacks that spot. 

"You're getting close, aren't ya?" Shigeru says. 

Shigeru thrusts a few more times before Tobio is coming for the last time that night and Shigeru is coming inside him while he bites Tobio's neck. The storm outside is long forgotten as the two boys curl up to each other sleep the rest of the night. 


	11. Akikagelev: Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akinori and Lev keep getting little messages from Tobio. Akinori and Lev taked interest in the Omega and grant the Omega wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

After practice, Akinori goes to his bag and opens it and see that there's a note on top. He picks up the note and reads it. 

_I know this weird but I actually like you and Lev and you do know me but I'm afraid to tell you who I am_

_-T_

Akinori spots Lev and rushes over to him. 

"Hey did you get a note like this?" Akinori asks. 

"Yeah, but I don't know who it is," Lev says. 

"Same, but I have a feeling that I know who it is," Akinori says. 

"Who is it?" Lev asks. 

"I believe that it's Tobio," Akinori says. 

* * *

"Where is he?" Lev asks. 

"I honestly don't know," Akinori says. 

Lev and Akinori have been looking for Tobio since practice was over but they can't find him. 

"Damn, where can he be," Lev says. 

Akinori sighs and they head to the cafeteria while looking for Tobio. Once they do find him, they can't go near him cause he's with his team and they didn't want to interrupt. So they just sigh and get their food before going to their table. 

"So maybe we can get him after dinner," Lev says. 

"Maybe," Akinori says. 

* * *

Sadly they couldn't get to Tobio after dinner cause that boy is fast on his feet. They didn't even see him in the gym practicing something. With a loud sigh, they leave the gym and Akinori runs right into someone. 

"Sorry," Akinori says. 

"It's fine," A familiar voice says. 

"Hey, we've been looking for you," Lev says. 

"You was?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, we have a question," Akinori says. 

"What is it?" Tobio asks. 

"Are you the one giving us letters?" Lev asks. 

"Did you like them?" Tobio asks. 

"Yes we did," Akinori says. 

Tobio smiles but doesn't says anything else before Hinata pulls him away so they can practice. 

* * *

The next day, Tobio walks up to his bag that he have in a corner and notices there are jackets on it with a note. 

_Since you actually confess to us then we should probably do that in return and we want you to have these <3_

_-A & L_

Tobio smiles and sits on the knees and inspect the jackets. He notices that it's their extra team jackets and their smell is all over them. The boy smiles before grabbing the jackets and his bag and going to lunch. Upon entering the cafeteria, Kenma calls Tobio over. Tobio goes over to him and notices a tray and note that is for him. 

_We're certain now that is going on and we really want an answer so please text us and let us know your answer_

_-A & L_

Tobio smiles down at the note and sits down beside Keiji and pulling his phone out. 

_To Akinori and Lev: Yes_

Tobio puts his phone back to sleep and put it on the table beside his tray. He eats and his smile stays on his face the whole time. 

"Stop smirking at me," Tobio whines to Keiji and Kenma. 

"What? We like seeing you smiling," Keiji says. 

Tobio just pouts and crosses his arms across his chest. After dinner, Tobio begins looking for the two alphas. He keeps coming up empty handed so he stops by a table outside and puts on one of the jackets before arms goes around him. He tenses at first but he looks behind him and see that it's just Lev. He smiles as Lev smiles at him from behind. 

"I feel like we keep play cat and mouse the last two days," Akinori says shaking his head. 

He walks in front of Tobio and pulls Tobio into a kiss. 

"I think we need to go our room and make this official but at the same time I wanna play volleyball," Lev says. 

"Then let play volleyball and makes it official afterwards," Tobio suggests. 

* * *

The next day, Tobio walks into the gym with his freshly bitten scent gland exposed. Lev and Akinori walks up to him and pulls him into a quick kiss. Whistles erupt throughout the gym and the three boys in the middle don't mind. 

"Good luck today Tobio," Akinori says. 

"You too," Tobio says. 

As practice continues, Karasuno doesn't win much and Tobio is happy when they are able to go back to his room to his Alphas. When he enters his room, his Alphas are laying on his bed. He bites his lip and crawl up between the two boys. He gets pull into a kiss that turns into a hot make out session. Tobio pulls Akinori on top of him as Lev attacks his neck. Tobio wraps his arms around Akinori's neck and sucks on the Alpha's tongue. Lev leaves a few more hickies before they both stops their attacks. Akinori goes lays on his back beside Tobio and Tobio stays between his Alphas. Tobio curls up to them and they end up falling asleep between them. 

* * *

For the rest of the week, Tobio have been clinging onto his alphas and at first he doesn't know why. But that all changes when he is during practice when the coil broke. He falls to the ground and his Alphas are there in a flash. They let out a growl before picking up Tobio and rushing them to Tobio's room. So for the remainder of the training camp Tobio is stuck in his room while his Alphas taken care of him during his painful time. Even when he was in recovery, he was allowed to stay with his Alphas as they help him through the rough recovery. So when he went home, he made sure to make time with his Alphas. The even have more practice matches against them so they can see each other more. During one time they are hanging out Tobio speaks his mind and let his Alphas know what he have been thinking. 

"I'm really happy you guys made me your Omega," Tobio says. 

"And we're happy that you let us be your Alphas," Akinori says. 

The trio burst out laughing and they get off the floor and cuddle Tobio who was on the couch. 

"We love you," Lev says. 

"And I love you guys," Tobio says. 


	12. Iwakageoi: The Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why did Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san invited me to their Halloween party? I'm pretty sure they hate me," Tobio thinks to himself. 
> 
> "Yoohoo Tobio-chan," A familiar sing sing voice rings out throughout the room. 
> 
> Tobio tenses before turning a round and see two boys in Sejoh school uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and I Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and this will be a longer chapter than normal :)

Tobio finishes up all his classes and now heading to his shoe locker. Upon making it to his locker, he opens it and note falls out. He picks it up and opens it up to read it. 

_Tobio-chan you should definitely come to mine and Hajime's Halloween party, at Hajime's house and the only requirement is that you have to dress up_

_\- Oikawa/Hajime_

Tobio just stares at the note with a shock expression. As he re-read the note

 _'Why did Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san invited me to their Halloween party? I'm pretty sure they hate me,"_ Tobio thinks to himself. 

"Yoohoo Tobio-chan," A familiar sing sing voice rings out throughout the room. 

Tobio tenses before turning a round and see two boys in Sejoh school uniform. 

"You're coming or not?" Tooru asks tilting his head to the side. 

"Um.... I would but I don't have a costume?" Tobio says while ending in a question. 

Hajime and Tooru looks at each other before smirking at Tobio. 

"We got that covered," They say in unison. 

* * *

One minute Tobio is at school and the next he's standing in the middle of Tooru's room. The said boy is in his closet and Hajime is leaning against the desk staring at Tobio. 

"You can sit down on the bed," Tooru yells from the closet.

Tobio does what he is told and sits on the bed. Tooru comes back into the room with Hajime's jersey, warm up jacket, and Hajime's warm up pants. 

"Here you go," Tooru says throwing them on the bed beside Tobio. 

He leaves the room as Tobio grabs the clothes and stare at them.

"What is up with that look?" Hajime asks looking up from his phone. 

Tobio looks over at him and see that he have move into the chair and now is staring at him. 

"They're gonna be huge on me," Tobio says pouting. 

"Well then we just make them fit you," Tooru says coming back into the room. 

He gives Tobio a shoe box and Tobio opens it and see shoes matches Tooru's shoes. Tobio gasps and looks up Tooru. 

"If you haven't figured it out but you're gonna be us tonight," Tooru says. 

"I can't accept this, I feel like I should pay you guys back if I gonna accept this," Tobio says. 

"Well there is a way," Tooru says with a smirk. 

Tobio tilts his head as Hajime sighs and sits down on one side of Tobio while Tooru sits in the floor on his knees. 

"Ever heard of sugar daddies?" Hajime asks. 

"Yeah, why? Oh wait," Tobio says with everything dawning on him. 

* * *

The party involves everyone from Sejoh and Shiratorizawa, and Tobio, who's decided to wear the clothes stays in the corner away from everyone. 

"Still don't like crowds?" Akira asks with Yuutarou behind him. 

"No," Tobio mumbles. 

They chuckles and stand on either side of him. 

"Also looks like you can still act like a brat," Yuutarou says. 

"Yeah," Tobio says 

"Hey I didn't mean in it a mean way," Yuutarou says. 

"I know," Tobio says. 

"Now go mingle with people," Akira says pushing Tobio into the party. 

Tobio tries to go back to the corner but they was not allowing him. 

"Hey Shirabu! Come talk to Tobio and make him feel like he belongs here!" Akira yells across the house. 

Tobio blushes and Shirabu does comes over to them. They talk for a few minutes before Akira and Yuutarou leaves and mingles with other people. Soon Tobio feels a heavy weight against his back and arms going around his neck. The person hides their face in Tobio's neck as well. 

"Shittykawa stop being jealous, Shirabu ain't gonna do anything to out boy," A voice says. 

Tooru just growls as Hajime stands by Tobio's side. 

"Sorry bout him," Hajime says. 

"It's fine," Shirabu says. 

Goshiki calls for Shirabu so he excuse himself and go talk to Goshiki.

* * *

The party ends and Tooru wastes no time and attacks Tobio's neck as Hajime attacks his lips and they try to make it to the bed. Tooru hits the bed and when goes to fall on the bed and ends up on the ground with a laughing Tobio on top of him. Hajime manages to catch himself and just stares down at his boyfriend and sugar baby. Tooru growls and pushes and pushes the youngest off him and sits up growling. Hajime helps the giggling boy up and pushing him face down onto the bed. 

"You better not move slut," Hajime says. 

Tobio moans and obliges as Hajime helps his boyfriend up. 

"Oh stop growling," Hajime says hitting him in the head. 

They look at Tobio and see that he is still in the same position. Tooru smirks and walks up behind Tobio and grabs his hips. He pulls Tobio backwards against his cloth dick. Tobio moans at impact and fell Hajime getting on the bed. He pulls Tobio up and press his body against Hajime's body. Tooru climbs up behind Tobio and press his body against his back. 

"Now listen here and listen good whore, we're gonna make you come twice once time from whatever we want and then we gonna shove your face into the mattress and fuck you into it, and you're gonna take all of it, got it slut?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio nods his head but that just get him spank as a warning. 

"Yes daddies," Tobio moans out. 

They begin grinding against Tobio and Tobio falls against Hajime and wraps his arms around Hajime's neck. 

"Already coming undone? We haven't even started yet," Tooru says with a pout. 

"He's a virgin so he comes undone quicker than we do, but he's also a fucking whore who just want a cock so far up in him that he can feel it in his stomach, I even bet he would want anyone to fuck him, or have people watching him as he gets fucked, but I personally won't let that happen cause he our slut and I hate sharing," Hajime says thrusting against Tobio harder. 

Tobio moans louder and Tooru just stares at his boyfriend with a amused face. 

"Damn," Tooru whispers. 

Hajime pulls Tobio head back and starts kissing his neck. 

"Damn, someone's possessive," Tooru teases while picking up his pace.

Soon both of the stop and move to the side and let Tobio fall face first into the blankets. They quickly get Tobio stripped and Tooru wastes no time shoving his cock into Tobio's ass. Tobio screams in pleasure which have the other two giving him an amused look. Hajime gets in front of Tobio and the boy takes Hajime's cock into his mouth. 

"Fuck, he's so fucking good," Hajime says gripping the boy hair. 

He begins thrusting slowly but he thinks back to the party then his possessive part comes out. He picks up the pace and Tooru gives him a smirk. 

"Oh Tobio, you made Hajime possessive," Tooru says. 

"And why do you say that for, just because he let all those guys around him as he just silently lead them on? Or when he let them touch him and just been so innocent that he didn't even know what he was doing to us? But this fucking whore is so innocent that I just want to ruin him so fucking badly, so that wherever he goes he knows who he belongs to, then maybe everyone will just fucking back off and know that he belongs to us, cause I know that we're the only one who can touch him like this, fuck him like this, talk to him like this, and treat him like this, cause he ours and I don't plan of ever giving him up or sharing him," Hajime says while picking up his pace. 

Tooru pulls Hajime into a kiss as the both comes inside Tobio and Tobio comes all over the bed. They ride out their orgasms before Tooru stays inside Tooru and Hajime pulls out so their baby can catch his breathe. 

"You know Hajime, he is ours, he our property and no one is gonna touch him or I will personally go after the person. 

Tobio who finally caught his breathe, tries to lean up to kiss Hajime. His boyfriends catches on and Hajime pulls Tobio up. He kisses the youngest boy as the said boy wraps his arms around Hajime's neck again. 

"I have to admit Hajime, your so fucking hot when your possessive," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head from where he's resting it on Hajime's shoulder. Hajime just rolls his eyes and pull Tooru into another quick kiss. 

"Now how about we fuck him into the mattress," Tooru suggests. 

For once that night, they see gentle with him as they position him do his face is against the mattress and his as is in the air. 

"Hajime you go since I already fucked him," Tooru says. 

Hajime goes behind Tobio and shoves his fat cock in. He sets a ruthless pace and lean over Tobio's body. He leaves more hickies all over Tobio while Tooru sits on the edge of the bed and jerk himself off. Hajime leans back up and leaves scratches down Tobio's back. 

"You're. Fucking. Ours," Hajime says between each thrust.

Tobio screams and cums for the second time that night along with the other two coming as well. They quickly get Tobio clean and change the sheets before curling up all together with Tobio in the middle. Tobio falls asleep before any of them and Tooru just stares at Hajime. Hajime notices this and looks up at Tooru. 

"What?" He asks. 

"You got onto me for being possessive but you got possessive when we was fucking our baby," Tooru says. 

Hajime just sighs and hides his face into Tobio's hair. 

"Hey, I'm not complaining, it was so fucking hot to see and hear, even Tobio enjoyed it," Tooru says. 

Hajime just groans and tightens his arms around Tobio. 

"Glad you guys enjoy that and I didn't even know what went over me," Hajime mumbles from his spot on Tobio. 

"Well whatever went over you brought out the hot and sexy Hajime, even though you're hot and sexy in general but there's something about your possessive side that really turns me on," Tobio mumbles from where his face in the pillows. 

Tooru squeals and jerk away from Tobio as Hajime loosen his grip and moves his head away. Tobio moves his head but stays on his stomach. 

"We thought you was asleep," Tooru says. 

"I was close," Tobio says. 

"Sorry for waking you," They say in unison. 

Tobio just shrugs his shoulders and smiles. Tooru and Hajime goes back to position and keeps his arms around Tobio. 

"And if I'm being honest, I think both of you guys are so sexy when your possessive and I wouldn't mind it when you guys fucked me while being possessive," Tobio says with his eyes closed. 

"You fucking brat," Tooru mumbles. 

Tobio kicks Tooru who just groans and bites Tobio's shoulder. 

"Ow," Tobio whines. 

Hajime hits Tooru in the side of the head before flicking Tobio's ear. 

"What was that for?" Tobio whines again. 

"For being seductive," Hajime mumbles. 

Tobio just whines and goes to turn but his lower back doesn't agree. So he just growls before his sugar daddies decided to help him out. But that not till after they laugh at him so they got a pout in return. 

"Y'all not nice," Tobio says. 

"Yeah but you love it like that," Hajime says. 

"Damn, you guys can read me like a book I swear," Tobio says. 

"Cause we can Tobio-chan," Tooru says. 

The older boys takes pity on the youngest and pamper him with kisses that have Tobio giggling. Tooru and Hajime smiles at Tobio before going back to kissing his lips.

"We're definitely gonna bring out our possessive side more often if Tobio is gonna be like this," Tooru says.

They goes back to messing with Tobio who smirk at Tooru's suggestion but once they are done, they curl up comfortably under the blankets and fall into a peaceful sleep. 


	13. Iwakageoi: Halloween Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween night and what better way to spend Tobio's favorite holiday than with his two senpais. But he doesn't know that his senpais have the whole night planned out for their favorite kowhai. 
> 
> A.K.A. Tobio goes to Sejoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments :)

During practice when Tobio is working with Yuutarou on spikes, Tooru walks up to them. Yuutarou notices him first so he nudges Tobio with his arm. 

"What's up?" Tobio asks. 

"Oikawa is walking up to us," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio turns around clearly to fast cause he looses his balance and Yuutarou catches him before he falls to the ground. 

"Tobio-chan have fallen for me," Tooru teases. 

Tobio just pouts and regain his balance. 

"Is everything okay Senpai?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you a question," Tooru says playing with the blue eye setter's hair. 

Yuutarou excuses himself so those two can have some privacy. Tobio turns back to Oikawa and tilts his head to the side. 

"What's up?" Tobio asks. 

"Are you free tonight?" Tooru asks. 

Hajime nods his head and Tooru smiles at him. 

"Good cause Hajime and I have a night full of activities for you angel," Tooru says. 

Tobio blushes and looks away from Tooru but feels Tooru kiss his cheek before walking away. 

"You do realize that there's more than he's leaning on, right?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Yeah, yeah I do," Tobio says while turning back to his friend. 

"Wonder what they're planning," Akira says. 

"So am I but I guess, I'm gonna find out tonight," Tobio says. 

"You need to tell us tomorrow," Yuutarou says. 

"I will but what if it's dirty?" Tobio asks. 

"Still telling us," Akira says. 

"Alright," Tobio says. 

* * *

They finish cleaning the gym and Tobio walks out of the club room and runs into Hajime. He looks up and Hajime gives him a smile. 

"Ready?" Hajime asks? 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

Tooru finally comes out of the club room and after Hajime locks it up they make their way to Hajime's. They make it inside Hajime's room and Tobio looks around and see Halloween decorations all over the place. The older boys peek from each side of Tobio with a smirk. Tobio squeals and jumps away from his Senpais. 

"You two aren't gonna kill me right?" Tobio asksm

"Well we was thinking maybe we should make you experience on your favorite is the best," Tooru whispers in Tobio's ear. 

Tobio shivers and let Hajime lead him to the bed. Hajime pushes Tobio down onto the bed and the younger boy move till he's laying on the pillows. The two older boys climbs till they are sitting by the boy's waist. They look down at the little boy, who is looking up at them. 

"We really wanna make you ours," Tooru says. 

"Than do it," Tobio says. 

They lean down and Tooru's lips goes to his neck and Hajime's goes to his lips. Tobio let Hajime take the lead in the kiss since he doesn't know what to do. Hajime lips Tobio's lips for permission and Tobio opens his mouth and let Hajime's tongue in. Hajime explores every inch of his mouth while Tooru leaves hickies all over his neck. They lean back and takes off Tobio's shirt before taking theirs off. Tobio can't help himself and runs his hands up and down their chest to their v-line. They let Tobio mess with their bodies as they takes off his pants and boxers before doing it themselves. Tobio and Hajime look at each other before laying down and starts messing with Tobio's chest while the other move down between his legs. Hajime pinches one and plays with it while he bites and sucks the other one. Tooru on the other hand takes Tobio down to the hilt. He moves off Tobio's dick and grab the lube off the night stand. He gets back in position and pours a generous amount on his fingers before shoving one in Tobio's tight heat. 

"Relax," Tooru says. 

Hajime distracts Tobio by kissing him and Tooru rubs his thigh. Tooru manages to put in another finger and begin scirssoring him. Tobio moans as he sucks on Hajime's tongue. Soon they move back and position Tobio so he's on his hands and knees. Hajime begins shoving his cock in slowly into his ass while Tooru does the same thing to his mouth. Tobio moans at the intrusion. They set a slow pace before they start picking up to where Tobio feels boneless. Tobio is dripping all over the sheets while he have drool running down his face. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good," Tooru says. 

Tooru grips Tobio's hair and keeps in place as he fucks his mouth. Hajime keeps a tight grip on his hips and he sure he's gonna leave bruises there. Tobio moans at the praise and Tooru chuckles at him. He starts thrusting harder so does Hajime and Tobio takes it like a good boy. Tooru then decide to pull Hajime into a heated kiss as they fuck their boy. They break the kiss and rest their foreheads together as they watch their baby try sucking Tooru's dick and fucks his body backwards towards Hajime's dick. 

"He's so fucking good," Hajime moans out. 

Tobio tightens around Hajime and comes all over the bed. Hajime moans and comes inside Tobio which causes him to moan and makes Tooru come inside his mouth. For the rest of the night, the older boys spoil Tobio till he curls up into their embrace and falls asleep. 

* * *

"They what!?" Akira and Yuutarou yell. 

"Shh," Tobio says as he looks around. 

The other two boys looks around and see everyone's eyes on them. 

"Sorry," They apologize. 

Tobio chuckles and they hit them in the side of his head which cause Tobio to pout. 

"So they fucked you last night?" Akira asks. 

"Yep," Tobio says. 

Tooru and Hajime walks into the gym and Akira runs over to them and starts lecturing them. Yuutarou and Tobio looks away and cover up their laugh. They take a quick glance and all three of them are glaring at them. 

"Uh oh," Yuutarou says grabbing Tobio's hand. 

"Yuu," Tobio starts while gripping Yuutarou's hand tighter. 

"Yeah?" Yuutarou asks while walking backwards with Tobio. 

"It's time to run," Tobio says. 

Yuutarou doesn't answer but dash to one side with Tobio right behind him. 

"Get back here!" Tooru yells while they run out off the door laughing. 

They don't make far when Hajime manage to capture Tobio. 

"That was fun," Tobio says. 

Everyone laughs and enjoy the rest of practice even after practice Tobio spend the rest of the day with his two Senpais. 


	14. Iwakage: The Alpha and His Little Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to spend a full moon than with Alpha who is sexy. So Tobio plans everything out and hopes his Alpha will go along with his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"Hajime?" Tobio asks coming into the living room. 

The Alpha turns his head towards Tobio and tilts his head. 

"What's up?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio walks up and sits beside and curls up to his arm. 

"You know how tonight is a full moon, right?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea," Hajime answers suspiciously. 

"And I was thinking about something," Tobio says. 

"What was you thinking?" Hajime asks wrapping his arm around Tobio. 

"I want you to fuck me tonight," Tobio says biting his lip. 

He feels Hajime tense up so he looks up at the Alpha. 

"That's dangerous," Hajime says. 

"I know, and I want to do it still," Tobio says. 

"Fine, just cause I can't tell you no," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles and climbs into the Alpha's lap and kisses his boyfriend. His boyfriend kisses back and shoves his tongue into the younger's mouth. His baby greedily sucks on the Alpha's tongue and drool starts dripping down his chin. Hajime breaks the kiss and turns his head away. Tobio begins leaving sloppy kisses down Hajime's neck. 

"Babe, if you don't stop, I'm gonna bend you over this couch and knot you right here," Hajime says. 

Tobio in response decides to bites his neck and leaves a hickey. 

"That's it," Hajime growls before flipping Tobio down onto the couch.

He bites and sucks marks all over Tobio's neck as Tobio lifts his shirt up. Hajime leans back and takes off his shirt. He lets Tobio runs his hands all over his muscles while Tobio bites his bottom lip. He trails his hands down and unbuckle his belt and button while unzipping his pants and taking his member out. Tobio licks his lips and begins jerking Hajime's dick. 

"You're so huge Alpha, I can't wait till it's in me and destroying my insides," Tobio says. 

"You're so fucking sexy," Hajime says. 

"Not a like you," Tobio says. 

Hajime smirks and removes his baby's clothes. The Alpha takes both of their dicks in their hands and begins jerking them off. Tobio arches his back and let out a loud moan. 

"You sound so beautiful baby," Hajime says. 

"Alpha, I want you in me so badly, I wanna be destroyed by you cock," Tobio says. 

"You will baby, you will get it so good," Hajime says. 

He stands up and removes his clothes and sits back between his legs. 

"Hey Alpha," Tobio says. 

"Hmm?" Hajime responds. 

"Can you go in dry?" Tobio asks. 

"If that you want," Hajime says. 

He leans down on top of Tobio who looks up at him with glazed over eyes. 

"You fucking love being under me don't you? Cause if I guess I would think you just love feeling small and with my huge body looming over you while I pound in and out of you," Hajime says. 

"Yes, yes Alpha," Tobio moans. 

Hajime leans down and kisses Tobio as he slams himself into his Alpha. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tobio screams as he throws his head back and scratches his back as Hajime hits his prostate dead on. 

Hajime smirks and continues to abuse that spot. Tobio throws his arms and legs around his Alpha as his body jerks with every thrust. 

"You're so tight," Hajime groans as he picks up his pace. 

"Only for you, so that you can always destroy me and put me in my place," Tobio says. 

"Fuck babe," Hajime says pistioning into Tobio. 

Tobio becomes mumbling mess and the only words he can say is Alpha. Hajime leaves more hickies down the younger neck who just moans in returns. 

"Choke me please," Tobio begs. 

Hajime doesn't say anything but moves his hand up to Tobio's neck as he leans back. He looks at Tobio one more time before tightening his hand. Tobio legs tightens around Hajime but don't make Hajime stop. 

"You want everyone to know who belong to? Wanna walk around and prove that you belong to, who fuck so good that you can't walk straight or why you can't talk cause you're to busy screaming, hmm?" Hajime asks. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Tobio screams. 

Hajime can feel his knot forming and he knows Tobio does as well. He starts to pull out but Tobio prevents him by wrapping his legs around him again. Hajime removes his hand and stares at the marks on his neck.

"Fuck babe, you looks beautiful with marks all over your neck, no one will have you cause your mine and only mine," Hajime says.

That have Tobio moaning louder and leaving more angry red scratches down the Alpha's back. After a few more thrusts Tobio screams as he comes all over their stomachs and Hajime comes deep inside Tobio and as well knot him. They lay there till Hajime's knot goes for as well catching their breaths before Hajime pulls out gently. 

"We should probably clean ourselves up," Hajime says. 

Tobio whines when Hajime starts to move away. Hajime just chuckles and picks up Tobio and makes his way to the bathroom and clean them up. They make them to the bed and Hajime puts Tobio under his chin. Tobio traces random shapes on Hajime's chest as the older boy plays with his hair as he watch the television. 

"We should do this some more," Tobio says. 

"You're way to cute, but yea we should cause that was fun," Hajime says chuckling. 

Tobio moves up and kisses Hajime who kisses back. 

"Do you think I will have marks tomorrow?" Tobio asks. 

Hajime moves Tobio's neck back gently and see dark and purple hickies and where his hand was at. 

"Oh yeah," Hajime says tracing them. 

"Good cause I want them," Tobio says. 

"You're weird, but I love that about you," Hajime says. 

Tobio giggles and goes back to his original spot and Hajime wraps his arms around Tobio. Hajime laces their fingers together and kiss the back of his hand before letting it go. Tobio keeps his hand on Hajime's bicep and link his legs with Hajime's. 

"I love you," Tobio mumbles before closing his eyes. 

"Love you too," Hajime says. 

Tobio kissed Hajime's chest before closing his eyes with a content smile. As Hajime feeling his baby's breath even out, he finally let sleep take over him as well. 


	15. Oikage: Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is with Tooru at in bedroom when Tobio starts twitching and whining. Tooru figures out he's in heat and more than ready to mate his Omega and make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tooru calls his boyfriend over to hang out since they both had nothing to do that day. Tobio shows up wearing Tooru's hoodie and some kind of sweat pants. They go into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Do you want hot chocolate or just milk?" Tooru asks.

Tooru makes them something to drink before going to the living room to watch random shows. As Tobio rests against Tooru, he notices Tobio's scent is more sweeter.

"Hey Tobs," Tooru calls out. 

"Yeah?" Tobio answers. 

"Are you in pre-heat?" Tooru asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says moving closer to his Alpha. 

"That what I thought," Tooru says wrapping the Omega up in his arms. 

He leans down and kisses his head before hugging tightly. Tobio's arms goes around the Alpha's waist in a tight grip. 

"Are you gonna mate me when I got in heat?" Tobio asks. 

Tooru also know Tobio is gonna go into heat soon and they decides when he goes into heat that Tooru would mate him.

"Yeah, I will," Tooru says smirking. 

Tobio rests his chin on Tooru's chest and looks up at him. 

"You getting that look," Tobio says. 

"Hmm, what look?" Tooru asks. 

"That you're gonna fuck me till I can't walk the next day," Tobio says. 

"You don't want me to do that?" Tooru asks. 

"I do," Tobio says. 

"Then that is what we are gonna do," Tooru whispers in his ear.

Tooru shivers and wraps his arms around tighter around Tooru.

"I love you so much Tooru," Tobio says.

"I love you so much as well," Tooru whispers in his ear.

Tooru lifts Tobio up and carries him to his bed room and lays him on his bed. At first they lay on the bed just casually kissing and Tooru lets Tobio suck on his tongue till his heart is content. Tooru leans back and chuckles at his eager Omega.

"Are you ready to become my mate?" Tooru asks. 

"I am, I hope I can be an amazing mate for you," Tobio says. 

"You will," Tooru says. 

The Omega smiles and pulls Tooru back down to kiss him. 

"You're gonna be the best Alpha ever," Tobio mumbles. 

So while Tooru and Tobio are watching movies is when Tooru feels Tobio twitching and becoming whiny. Tooru is confused at first and than it dawns on him. 

"You're in heat," Tooru says moving on top of his Omega. 

He leans down and captures his lips in a heated kiss. Tobio wraps his arms around Tooru's neck and tries to make Tooru to come closer. Tooru lays completely on Tobio but keep most of his weight off of Tobio. Tobio whines and grinds against Tooru. 

"Shh baby, I got you," Tooru says. 

Tooru leans down and captures Tobio's lips. He gently traces his tongue across the Omega's lips asking for permission. Tobio opens his mouth and let the Alpha's tongue in. Tooru explores every inch of his mouth before pulling back and kissing his jaw to his neck and to his scent gland. He rubs his nose against it and let out his scent. 

"Mmm Tooru," Tobio moans. 

Tooru leans away and remove his shirt and Tobio's as well. 

"Your body is so beautiful," Tooru whispers. 

"Alpha, please mate me, breed me," Tobio begs. 

"I will baby," Tooru says. 

He leans back down after he remove their pants and boxers. He plays with Tobio's nipples as bites one which have Tobio arching his back off the bed. Tooru switch nipples till they are perky. He continues his way down Tobio's body while leaving some bite and sloppy kisses. He takes the Omega's dick into his mouth and sucks on it while shoving two fingers into him. 

"M-more p-please Alpha," Tobio begs. 

Tooru let go of Tobio's dick and lick at the red rim. He shoves his tongue in and tongue fuck him before lining up and shoving his cock in. 

"Shit," Tooru says leaning on top of Tobio.

Tobio kisses him and wraps his legs around Tooru and leaving red scratches down his back. 

"You're so big Alpha," Tobio says. 

Tooru starts to thrust slowly before picking up his pace till he is ramming in and out of Tobio. Both of them are breathing heavy as Tooru resting his forehead against his Omega. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Tooru says. 

Tobio kisses down Tooru's neck to his scent gland. Tobio eyes glaze over when Tooru's scent hits his nose. 

"Harder please," Tobio says. 

Tooru grants his request and begins pistions Tobio. Tobio screams and leave dark red line down the Alpha back. 

"Right there! Right there! Oh fuck yes!" Tobio screams. 

Tooru attacks that spot and soon feel his knot forming. He locks eyes with Tobio and see that he can feel it as well. 

"Don't pull out, breed me, mate me," Tobio begs. 

"I will baby," Tooru says leaning down to Tobio's scent gland. 

Tobio comes and tightens around Tooru. He feels Tooru's knot just before he see white as Tooru bites his neck and shoves his knot inside Tobio. They stay in that position till Tooru's knot goes down. He gently pulls out of Tobio and lays down beside him. He grabs tissues from his table and clean them up before pulling Tobio to his chest. 

"Are you okay?" Tooru asks. 

"That was amazing," Tobio says. 

Tooru chuckles and moves his arm so Tobio is on his side and laying on his arm. 

"I love you," Tooru whispers. 

"I love you too," Tobio says. 

Tobio traces shapes all over Tooru's chest while he watches random shows and pets his Omega's hair. 

"I can't believe I'm your mate," Tobio says. 

"Better believe it cause you are," Tooru says. 

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Tobio says kissing Tooru's chest. 

Tobio hides his face in Tooru's shoulder as laying on his arm and closes his eyes. Tooru stays up and waits till his Omega's breath even out. He looks at his Omega and knows that in the morning his arm will be dead. But he can bring himself to care, all he care about is that his Omega is happy and safe. He goes to sleep once he makes sure his Omega is fully asleep. 


	16. Sakukage: Tired Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and brutal practice at training camp, tired little Tobio seeks comfort in his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and I hope you should this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"Finally practice is over," Atsumu says. 

He looks off to the side and see a tired looking Tobio. 

"Hey Sakusa," Atsumu calls. 

"What?" Sakusa asks. 

"What's wrong with your Omega?" Atsumu asks. 

"I don't know why?" Sakusa asks. 

"Cause he looks extremely exhausted," Atsumu says turning Jos head to the said boy. 

Sakusa looks to and see that Tobio looks like he's about to pass out. Sakusa excuse himself and walks over to his Omega. 

"Tobio," Sakusa says. 

Tobio turns around to him and Sakusa can tell he is just tired.

"You stayed up late last night did you?" Sakusa accuse. 

"Yeah," Tobio says yawning. 

"And I'm guessing that you and Motoya was up watching volleyball videos," Sakusa says. 

Tobio just pouts and Sakusa knows he is right. 

"And what did I say about doing that?" Sakusa asks. 

"Not to do it or I will regret doing it the next day during practice," Tobio says looking down. 

"Hey, I'm not mad, you just can't keep staying up late especially on days with practice or a match," Sakusa says gently. 

"I mean you can stay up just not when something else is coming up and you have to have energy," Sakusa says sweetly. 

Tobio still looks down and plays with his fingers. Sakusa gently cups Tobio's chin with his thumb and pointer finger and lifts Tobio's face up. 

"I'm not mad baby," Sakusa says pulling Tobio against his chest. 

"Okay," Tobio says wrapping his arms around Sakusa's waist. 

Sakusa kisses Tobio's head before letting him go. 

"Now let go eat something before we have to go back to practice and tonight we can just cuddle or whatever," Sakusa says. 

Tobio smiles and let Sakusa drag him out of the gym and to the cafeteria. 

* * *

Once back in the gym, Motoya and Tobio goes to a corner and sits down and lean against each other. 

"I wanna go to sleep," Motoya mumbles. 

"So do I," Tobio says. 

"Than how about we both use each other as pillows," Motoya suggests. 

"Sounds good to me but how much longer is it till practice?" Tobio asks. 

"Ten minutes," A different voice says. 

Tobio and Motoya squeals before looking at the person. 

"Hey Kiyoomi," Motoya says. 

"Hey," Kiyoomi says sitting down beside his Omega. 

"Someone's possessive," Motoya says. 

"So what if I am," Sakusa says. 

"I never said it was wrong," Motoya says. 

* * *

Once everyone is completely done with practice, Tobio hunts down his Alpha in his extremely tired phase. He doesn't hear someone behind him till arms goes around his wraist. He panics and starts struggling but the arms around him tightens and an Alpha scent surrounds him. He calms down knowing who it is. 

"Kiyoomi," Tobio sighs out. 

"What are you doing this time?" The Alpha asks. 

"Looking for you," Tobio says. 

"Hmm, how come?" Sakusa asks rubbing his nose against Tobio's neck.

"Cause I wanna cuddle," Tobio says tilting his head to the side. 

"You always wanna cuddle," Sakusa says teasing. 

Tobio just pouts and Kiyoomi picks Tobio up and carries him to his room. Once they make it to the bedroom, Sakusa puts Tobio down and lays down himself before pulling Tobio close to his chest. 

"Better?" Sakusa asks. 

"Yes," Tobio mumbles from Sakusa's chest. 

"Good," Sakusa says. 

Tobio smiles and lean back a little to kiss Sakusa. The Said boy kisses back and rest a hand on his waist. Tobio rest a hand on Sakusa bicep and tilts his head to the side. Sakusa breaks the kiss and rest his forehead against Tobio. 

"I love you so much," Sakusa whispers. 

"I love you so much as well," Tobio says. 

Tobio cuddles back into Sakausa's chest and let himself fall asleep with his boyfriend. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio and Motoya meets up in the cafeteria. 

"You ditch me last night," Motoya teases. 

"Sorry, Sakusa wanted me go to sleep last night, and I also wanted to cuddle," Tobio explains. 

"That's totally fine, I was just messing around," Motoya says. 

"You better be," Sakusa says sitting down beside Tobio. 

"Morning y'all," Atsumu says sitting down beIside Motoya. 

"Morning," Tobio and Motoya says. 

"Y'all look more awake today than yesterday," Atsumu comments. 

"Yeah cause we actually slept last," Motoya says. 

"That's funny," Atsumu says. 

* * *

"Sakusa, your Omega looks lost," Atsumu says looking at the Omega. 

"Yeah, cause someone have to piss me off and I accidentally let my Alpha scent out," Sakusa says wiping his face off. 

He looks off to the side and see his Omega and see that he's looking around trying to pinpoint the Alpha scent. 

"Tobio, come here," Sakusa yells to Tobio. 

Tobi looks at him and jog over to his Alpha. He wraps his arms around Sakusa and puts his face in his neck. 

"Hmm?" Atsumu asks confuse. 

"He sensitive when it comes to Alpha's scents," Sakusa explains. 

"Oh, so how badly does Alpha scents effect him?" Atsumu asks. 

"Sometimes it makes him weak and very clingy but that closer to his heat and other times like this for example just makes him feel lost," Sakusa says. 

"Oh," Atsumu says. 

"So when he's lost, I let him take in my scent while he calms down," Sakusa adds. 

"That explains everything," Atsumu says. 

Tobio rubs his nose against his scent gland and Sakusa tightens his arms around Tobio and just stares at Atsumu. 

"I'm not gonna get your Omega," Atsumu says defensive. 

"I know, I'm just possessive," Sakusa says. 

"I notice," Atsumu says. 

Everyone got dismissed and Sakusa and Tobio goes to their cafeteria. They eat quickly since Tobio doesn't want to let go of Sakusa's arm throughout the whole time they ate. So once they make it back to their room and laying down, Tobio lays himself down on top his Alpha and hides his face in his neck. 

"Are you okay baby?" Sakusa asks. 

"Yeah, just I love your scent," Tobio mumbles. 

Sakusa chuckles and tightens his arms around Tobio. 

"I fucking love you," Sakusa says. 

"I love you too," Tobio says moving away from the Alpha's neck. 

He leans up and gently kisses Sakusa who kisses back before they went to sleep. 


	17. Miyakage: Naughty Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is young and want to experience everything that other people are experiencing. It just happens, that he runs into two older boys who just happen to be at the same Halloween party as him. One thing leads to another and Tobio ends up in the same room as the older boys. 
> 
> "Now now Tobio, our little king, we're gonna have some fun, just you and us," One of the older boy whispers in the youngest boy ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want can you please give me feed back or have any suggestions please leave them in the comments :)

Karasuno goes to training camp with some other teams. It's close to Halloween they decides to have a party on the last day. They end up running into the Miya twins and Tobio takes huge liking in the twins. Throughout the party they got closer which leads to Atsumu talking about relationships and being sexual and not believing Hinata is in a relationship and sexually active. 

"I'm being serious I'm in a relationship and we're are sexual," Hinata argues with Atsumu. 

Tobio who is standing close to the other Miya twin. Osamu is running his fingers through the youngest hair. Tobio listens to the conversation as he leans his head on Osamu's shoulder. 

"Hey Osamu," Tobio says. 

"Hmm?" Osamu asks. 

"When are you two gonna be sexual with me?" Tobio asks sweetly. 

"Whenever you want to," Osamu says. 

"Now? I mean this is your house and I love being in it, so why not," Tobio says shrugging his shoulders. 

"After the party?" Osamu asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

As the party progress, Osamu walks over to his brother and leave Tobio by the table he's sitting on. 

"What's up?" Atsumu asks. 

Osamu whispers in Atsumu ear what Tobio have said to him. Atsumu looks behind Osamu and walks over to Tobio. Tobio looks up at him and gives me a small smile. 

"Hi there cutie," Atsumu says. 

"Hi," Tobio responds sweetly. 

Atsumu leans in and so does Tobio and they meet in the middle. Atsumu lips are chapped and Tobio love them. He wraps his arms around the older boy's neck and Atsumu's hands tightens around Tobio's hips. Before the kiss gets any hotter, Atsumu breaks the kiss. 

"Now now Tobio, our little king, we're gonna have some fun, just you and us," One of the older boy whispers in the youngest boy ear.

* * *

"Mmm right there," Tobio moans as Atsumu bites one of his nipples and plays with the other. 

Osamu kisses down his body and takes his dick into his. Tobio thrust his hips so Osamu holds them down as he blows Tobio. He easily deep throat Tobio as Atsumu bites dark purple and red marks all over his chest. Tobio moans louder and arches his back into Atsumu's touch. Atsumu pulls back and smirks at the boy under him. 

"You're beautiful and so pure, can't wait till we destroy all of that," Atsumu says rubbing his fingers up and down Tobio's body.

Tobio shivers and Osamu moves down and starts eating Tobio out. Atsumu moves up towards Tobio's head and let him suck on his dick. Tobio keeps moaning as Osamu tongue reaches deep inside Tobio. Atsumu groans and fucks slowly into Tobio's warm mouth. Osamu adds two fingers into Tobio and immediately finds his prostate. Tobio arches his back and let out a loud moan around Atsumu. Atsumu growls and picks up his pace a little. He looks down at his brother and see he have an amused look on his face. 

"Ready to fuck him?" Atsumu asks. 

"Yep," Osamu says sitting up. 

"What about you baby?" Osamu asks Tobio. 

"Yeah," Tobio says breathless. 

Osamu flips him over so he's on his hands and knees. Atsumu gets in front of him and and jerk himself off in front of him.

"Ready?" Atsumu asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Atsumu shoves his cock inside Tobio's mouth and Osamu shoves himself into his ass. Tobio moans loudly and they begin fucking him roughly. Tobio leaks all over the sheets and drool runs down his chin and onto the sheets. 

"You look so beautiful baby," Osamu says. 

Tobio keens at that and clenches around Osamu. Both twins growls and picks up their pace. Tobio screams and tries to fuck himself backwards and forwards trying to decide where he wanna be fuck from the most. 

"You're so fucking good, you're taking us so well," Atsumu comments. 

With one look between the twins they pull out, which causes Tobio to whimper, and flip him onto his back. 

"Much better," Osamu says. 

He throws Tobio legs over his shoulders and ram back inside Tobio. Tobio screams out in pleasure as Osamu immediately finds his prostate. Atsumu jerks himself off by Tobio's head as his twin abuse Tobio's prostate. Tobio screams in pleasure as he comes all over his stomach. Osamu continues to fuck into him till he comes deep inside his baby. Atsumu shoves his cock inside Tobio's mouth and thrust deep and come inside Tobio's mouth. They pull out and Tobio's head roll to the side as he comes and out of consciousness. 

"Tobio are you with us?" Osamu asks moving Tobio's bangs out of his face. 

Tobio slowly nods his head and closes his eyes. 

"Can you stay awake long enough for us to clean you?" Atsumu asks. 

Tobio nods his head again and Osamu gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Atsumu lays beside Tobio and rubs his hands through Tobio's hair in a soothing manner. Tobio leans into the touch as Osamu comes back into the room and picks Tobio up and carries him to the bathroom. He gently put the younger boy down in the tub and gently cleans him. Once Tobio is finish in the tub, Atsumu dries Tobio off and dress him before he carries him back to the bedroom and gently put him down on the bed. Tobio curls up to Atsumu's chest and closed his eyes and go to sleep with the other two right behind him. 

* * *

The next day when Tobio goes to the cafeteria, Hinata walks up to him. 

"What happened to you after the party?" He asks. 

"I hung out with the Miya twins," Tobio says. 

As if in cue two arms goes around each of his shoulders. 

"Hey there cutie," Atsumu says kissing his cheek. 

"Hey there baby," Osamu says kissing his other cheek. 

"Hey," Tobio says.. 

The twins chuckles at Tobio before they all hear a squeak. They look up and see Hinata has a red face and mouth wide open. 

"You're good?" Atsumu asks. 

"What happened to the three of you last night?" Hinata asks. 

"What do you mean?" Osamu asks tilting his head. 

"Last night y'all wasn't this close or dating," Hinata says. 

"Just because I never said I was dating anyone doesn't mean I'm not dating anyone," Tobio says. 

"Huh?" Hinata asks. 

"We're his boyfriends," The twins says. 


	18. Semikage: Shiratorizawa Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio, out of the blue, got an invitation to Shiratorizawa's Halloween party. What surprises him more is that the day of the party, Semi and Goshiki drove from there to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and please let me know if you have any ships or suggestions you guys would like :)

Tobio just walks into his front door when his phone goes off. So he takes it out of his jacket and unlock it and see he has a message from Goshiki. 

_Goshiki:_

_Hey, we're having a Halloween party Saturday and we would love it if you would come but no one else cause no offense to your team we really can't stand them cause they're annoying. But we like you and want you to come. Also the only requirement is that you have to dress up but you don't have to pick out an outfit cause Semi and I already have an idea for your costume. So if you wanna come plz let me come_

_Me:_

_Yeah I will come, but what time do it need to be there?_

Tobio puts his phone to sleep and takes a quick shower and goes to kitchen to make him some food. His phone goes off so he goes open it and see that Goshiki have texted him back. 

_Goshiki:_

_Yay, Semi and I can actually come pick you up around 4 or whatever time that is good for u cause the party starts at 8_

_Me:_

_You guys can pick me up at 4 but what do u guys have dressing up as?_

_Goshiki:_

_U will see_

_Me:_

_Okay, also thanks for inviting me and I won't let my team know so they don't get mad or anything_

_Goshiki:_

_So you're gonna wait till they see it on social media_

_Me:_

_Pretty much lol_

_Goshiki:_

_Works for me lol_

* * *

So the day of the party, Tobio goes home from practice and takes a quick shower. He finishes up in the bathroom and sits on the couch and mess around on his phone. A few minutes pass when someone knocks on his door. So Tobio gets up and answer the door and see Semi and Goshiki on the other side of the door. 

"Ready to go?" Goshiki asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

Semi just stares at Tobio as he grabs his keys and jacket and locks his door. They all leave and make their way to where the party is being held at. He talks to the rest of Shiratorizawa and help them set up. An hour before the party they all go to their own homes to get ready for the party. Semi takes Tobio to his house and takes him to his bedroom. 

"We're gonna have you dress up in my volleyball uniform and warm up pants," Semi says giving Tobio the clothes. 

"Thank you," Tobio says. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Semi pulls Tobio into a kiss. Tobio responds quickly and they hear cheering all around them. They pull away laughing and intertwine their fingers. 

* * *

At the party, Sejoh is there and he is surprise that they all shows up. Tobio is standing in the corner talking to Shirabu when someone taps on his shoulder. He turns around and face Hanamaki standing there. 

"Hey," He says. 

"Hey, how are you?" Tobio asks hugging Hanamaki. 

"Good, how are you," Hanamaki says hugging Tobio back. 

They talk for a few before Tobio looks towards Semi who is talking to Akira. 

"You have a crush on him, don't ya," Shirabu accuses. 

"Maybe," Tobio says. 

"I can talk to him and see if I can get you two together," Shirabu says. 

"I will be greatful," Tobio says. 

As Shirabu walks away from Tobio and to Semi to talk to him, Hanamaki and Tobio talks more. 

"So no one else in your team didn't get invited?" Hanamaki asks. 

"No cause I'm the only one that they actually like from Karasuno," Tobio explains. 

"That's the same way with Sejoh," Hanamaki asks. 

"What do you mean?" Tobio asks. 

"No one in Sejoh likes Karasuno, we only like you," Hanamaki says. 

"Aww, I feel loved," Tobio says. 

Hanamaki chuckles at him and Goshiki walks up to them. 

"Mind if I join you guys?" Goshiki asks. 

"You can," They say. 

"Are you guys enjoying the party?" Goshiki asks. 

"I'm actually am, thanks for inviting me," Tobio says. 

"We like you and see you as a friend so yeah we're was gonna invite you," Goshiki says. 

Semi and Shirabu walks up to them and Semi stops in front of Tobio. 

"Shirabu said you have a crush on me," He says. 

"I do," Tobio says. 

"Than the feeling is mutual," Semi says.

For the rest of the party, they takes pictures and talk and Tobio gains more friends. Tobio stays around Semi for the rest of the party and manage to talk to everyone at the party. So when the party ends Semi have Tobio spend the night at his house and said he will drive him home the next day. 

* * *

So when they make it to Semi's house, Tobio finds himself laying n Semi's bed. Semi have left the room to get change after Tobio did. So Tobio waits for Semi while her gets change. When he comes out of the bathroom, he climbs onto the bed and lay on his side beside Tobio. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

Semi smiles at him and moves closer to Tobio. Tobio does the same thing and they meet in the middle. Semi kisses Tobio and pushes him back till he's laying on top of Tobio. Tobio wraps his arms around Semi's neck and spread his legs so Semi can get between them. Semi kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. 

"So beautiful, I can just eat you up," Semi says against Tobio's skin. 

Tobio smiles and moves his hands up to Semi's hair. 

"You're sexy," Tobio mutters. 

Semi smirks before leaning back down and kiss Tobio. His hands wanders down the younger sides as Tobio arches into the touch. Semi goes back to leaving hickies where he sees exposes skin and where his shirt slips off Tobio. Semi leans back and just stares at Tobio. Tobio stares back and continues to play with Semi's hair. 

"I love you," Semi says. 

"I love you too," Tobio says. 

Semi lays back down beside Tobio, as the boy curls up to Semi's chest. They relax for a few minutes till Semi's feel Tobio breathing is even out. 

"Goodnight Tobio," Semi says before going to sleep himself. 


	19. Author Note

If anyone have any ships they want to see or have any ideas please let me know cause I'm running out of ideas so please let me know if you have any suggestions. 


	20. Matsukageiwa: Tiny Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to spend the night after practice than with his two Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestions and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio walks to Issei's house after he gets out of practice. His mom let him in and Tobio goes to his room and steal some of his clothes and take quick shower. After his shower he notices the Alphas are still not there. So he throws the towel in the laundry basket and sits on the bed and grabs his phone. 

_💫 My Alphas 💫_

_Tobio:_

_Where r u guys?_

_Hajime:_

_We're cleaning the gym and then going home_

_Issei:_

_Where r u?_

_Tobio:_

_Issei's house_

_Issei:_

_Didn't u have practice?_

_Tobio:_

_Yea_

_Hajime:_

_So u walked from Karasuno to Issei's house?_

_Tobio:_

_Yep_

_Issei:_

_We'll be there in a few than someone is gonna get a lesson_

_Tobio:_

_I'm not scared_

* * *

Tobio smiles down at his phone before putting it on the table. While he waits for his Alphas, he goes downstairs to get something to drink. He talk to Issei's mom till his Alphas comes home. He doesn't hear them comes through the front door, so he let out a squeak when one of them throws him over his shoulder. He lifts his head and see Hajime in the doorway. Issei excuses them and goes upstairs, and Tobio knows he's in for a ride tonight. So he's not surprised when he is thrown on the bed as Hajime closes the door and locks it. 

"You know why you're in trouble, right?" Issei asks. 

"Cause I walked alone in the dark where any Alphas could have gotten me," Tobio says. 

Tobio knows his alphas gets possessive and he loves it when they do. 

"So you know what's gonna happen now," Hajime says. 

"Yes, you're gonna make sure everyone knows who I belong to," Tobio says. 

His Alphas smirks before Issei sits down on the bed. Hajime goes over to closet and looks for their toys. 

"Strip," Issei commands. 

Tobio gets off the bed and strips as Hajime brings the box over to the bed. 

"Now lay down across my lap," Hajime says. 

Tobio does what he is told and Hajime keens the flesh before lifting his hand up before bringing it down hard against Tobio's ass. Tobio gasps and jerk forwards and get friction against his dick. Hajime grips his waist and spanks Tobio again. He does this till his ass is beat red and Tobio is so hard against his thigh.

"You're such a fucking machoist," Hajime mumbles. 

Tobio grinds against Hajime, which Hajime lets him. 

"I'm so c-close," The Omega whines. 

"Then cum," Issei says from behind Hajime.

Tobio comes all over Hajime's thigh and he's left breathless. 

"Oh baby, we're no where close being done," Issei says. 

They let Tobio catch his breath before Issei moves Tobio onto the pillows. He opens the box and pulls out some rope, cock ring, and a blind fold. 

"You're ready for the fun part?" Issei says smirking. 

"Yes Alpha," Tobio says. 

Issei ties the blind fold over Tobio's eyes as Hajime ties his wrists together. The lean back and Issei grabs the cock ring. He sets it to the side as he leans down and envelopes Tobio's dick into his mouth. Hajime spreads Tobio's legs and lick around his rim before shoving his tongue in. Tobio moans and grips the pillows by his head. Issei pulls back and lick the slit as Hajime begins to add fingers inside Tobio. Once they are done teasing him, Issei puts the cock ring on him and lays down beside him. Hajime puts Tobio on top of Issei, who put his hands on his waist. 

"You're ready?" Issei asks. 

Tobio nods his head and his Alphas shoves their cocks inside him. Issei attacks his neck as Hajime attacks his back and shoulders as they keep a rough pace. Tobio is drooling all over Issei chest as he takes his bound hands and keep them on his chest. But once they found his prostate he yanks them down and leave red anget scratches down his chest. He hiss bit doesn't slow down. They abuse that spot and Tobio tenses as he comes hard between him and his Alpha. He feels his knots forming and wants to be breeded so badly even though he can't get pregnant. 

"Please, please, please knot me, breed me, I want it so badly, please Alphas," Tobio begs. 

His alphas picks up their pace and shoves their knots inside the Omega. Hajime removes Tobio's blind fold once he leans against Tobio's back but doesn't put all his weight on him. 

"Another round?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah," They both says. 

* * *

They all these collapses to the bed after Tobio comes for his seventh time and their third time. 

"C-color?" Hajime asks the Omega. 

"G-green," Tobio says breathless. 

"You did so g-good," Hajime and Issei says. 

Hajime grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on Tobio after Issei cleans him off with a wet cloth. While he cleans Tobio, Tobio whines in over sensitive so Issei makes sure he is very careful. So once he puts on the shirt on Tobio. They get change quickly before picking Tobio up and holding him as Issei change the sheets. Once the sheets are changed Hajime gently out the now sleeping Tobio down in the middle. Issei lays on Tobio's left side and Hajime lays on Tobio's right side. They rub his bloated stomach as he let out some content sighs. They make sure Tobio is okay before they go to sleep them selves. 

* * *

The next day, they all have to miss practice because Tobio's stomach is still bloated stomach and it's starting to hurt him to where he doesn't want to move out of the bed. So his alphas makes sure he have everything he needs when he wants it. But most of the day he just wants them to rub his stomach and just cuddle him while he sleeps. But the two alphas are more than happy to take care of their Omega. So for the rest of the day and the day after Issei and Hajime was more less the Omega's maids. But the third day Tobio is mostly back to normal and goes to practice with his two Alphas since they still want to watch him. Tobio can honestly say that he has the best two Alphas ever and nothing can change his mind either. 


	21. TeruKage: Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the prelim Tobio runs into Terushima when he's leaving the gym. What catches Tobio's attention is not how he look but the strong alpha scent. He guessing he's letting of his Omega scent cause the Alpha stops and stares at Tobio. The next day Tobio finds himself pin against a wall in an isolated hallway with the Alpha in front of him. 
> 
> "You're actually pretty cute, so cute that I just want to claim you and show everyone you're mine and I never share," Terushima says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestions and thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

During the prelim Tobio runs into Terushima when he's leaving the gym. What catches Tobio's attention is not how he look but the strong alpha scent. He guessing he's letting of his Omega scent cause the Alpha stops and stares at Tobio. The next day Tobio finds himself pin against a wall in an isolated hallway with the Alpha in front of him. 

"You're actually pretty cute, so cute that I just want to claim you and show everyone you're mine and I never share," Terushima says.

"B-but the g-game," Tobio says.

"Doesn't matter who wins cause I will have you," He whispers in the Omega's ear. 

The Omega shivers and tilts his head to side. Terushima smirks and starts leaving sloppy kisses down his neck to his scent gland. Tobio shivers and wraps his arms around the Alpha's neck and brings him closer. Tobio feels hands goes around his waist in a tight grip. 

"You're so fucking beautiful and I'm lucky to claim you," Terushima says. 

Tobio whimpees when Terushima pulls away. 

"Turn around," He says.

Tobio does what he is told and the Alpha pulls downs Tobio's pants and sits on his knees. 

"You're a virgin aren't ya," He teases. 

He see Tobio nodding his head which causes him to smirk. 

"This just makes this so much more fun than," The Alpha says. 

He spreads Tobio's ass cheeks before leaning in and licking at his rim. He does it for some more times before he shoves his tongue in. He pushes two fingers in and have Tobio whiney against the wall. Once Terushima thinks he is prepped enough, he stands up and shoves his cock inside Tobio. He presses fully against Tobio and grinds deep inside Tobio. He begins thrusting inside him and picking up his pace till he thrusting rutheless inside Tobio. He have to keep a hand over Tobio's mouth so he doesn't let out a lot of noises. 

"You want me to knot you? Hmm, want me to fill you to my come?" He asks. 

"Yesyesyes," Tobio mumbles around his hand. 

Terushima smirks against his neck and starts leaving marks everywhere he can reach. Tobio fucks back against him which causes Terushima to let out a deep growl. He grips Tobio's hips tighter and slam them against the wall and fucks him harder.

"I-i'm cl-close," Tobio says. 

Terushima brings his face back and starts kissing him and shoves his tongue in. He grips the Omega's cock and starts jerking him off to the pace of his thrusts. Tobio feels his knot forming and want inside him so badly. So he whimpers inside his Alpha's mouth in desperation. 

"Shh baby, You're gonna get baby, I got you," He says. 

Tobio comes with a muffle scream as Terushima puts his hand over his mouth. He tightens around Terushima and he shoves his knot inside of Tobio and comes deep inside him just as he bites Tobio to claim him. They stay in the position till Terushima's knot goes down. So he pulls out of Tobio gently and sits back down on his knees. 

"What are you doing?" Tobio asks. 

"Cleaning you," The Alpha responds. 

He cleans Tobio out very gently so he doesn't push Tobio over his limits. Once he finishes he pull their pants up and turns Tobio around. Tobio pulls him into a kiss and Terushima reponds quickly. 

"Bakayama where are you?" Hinata asks. 

They freeze in place when they hear a loud gasp. The break the kiss and look over at Hinata. 

"What? Huh? How?" Hinata asks. 

"He's my Alpha now," Tobio says. 

Hinata just states at the two boys with a confuse look on his face. 

"I'll see you on the court," Terushima says. 

"Okay," Tobio says. 

Terushima gives him a quick kiss before walking away from the Karasuno boys. 

"How and when?" Hinata asks confused. 

"We had a connection yesterday when he walked passed us," Tobio says shrugging his shoulders. 

* * *

After the match, Tobio hunts down Terushima. He goes down an isolated hallway and was pushed into the wall. He gasp and tries to move but the body pin him against the wall. He looks at the jacket and recognizes the colors. 

"Took you long enough," Terushima says teasingly. 

"Oh hush it," Tobio says. 

"You know even though I lost to you, I think I won something so much better," Terushima whispers in Tobio's ear. 

Tobio bites his lip and lean his head against the Alpha's shoulder. 

"I think you did as well," Tobio whispers back. 

Terushima chuckles and wraps his arms around his Omega. 

"Maybe you should come to my place and I can congratulate you win," The Alpha whispers seductively. 

"Maybe I should," Tobio says. 

* * *

No sooner they make it inside Terushima's room, they are all over each other. Tobio moans into the miss when he feels Terushima's hands gripping his ass. 

"I wanna fuck you again and all night," Terushima says. 

"Please do, I actually would love that," Tobio says. 

Terushima smirks and picks up Tobio before throwing him on the bed. Terushima gets on him quickly and starts attacking his lips. He sucks on Tobio's bottom lip as Tobio let out a lot of moans and whimpers. 

"Fuck baby, I love you so much," Terushima says. 

"I love you too," Tobio says. 

Terushima removes their clothes and he leans down and leave marks all over chest and his inner thighs. 

"Mmm, I can't wait to be inside you again," Terushima says. 

Tobio moans as Terushima kisses up his body and to his neck. He leans up and shoves his cock inside his Omega again and set a rough pace. He lays against Tobio and captures his lips. He leans back a little and goes to Tobio's scent gland. He rubs his nose against it and let out Tobio's scent. Tobio slowly grows desperate and scratches up Terushima's back. 

"Fuck yes baby, mark me up, show everyone you belong to me and I belong to you," Terushima growls out. 

Tobio comes all over his stomach and Terushima comes deep inside of Tobio when Tobio clenches tightly around him. So for the rest of the night, they made love till Tobio have passed out due to exhaustion. 

"I love you," Terushima whispers before kissing Tobio's for head. 

He turns everything off and goes to sleep with his Omega. 


	22. Kenkage: Alpha Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet and shy Tobio runs into Kenma at a party while trying to avoid all the alphas. 
> 
> "Are you good?" Kenma asks. 
> 
> "Yeah, just to many Alphas," Tobio says. 
> 
> "Hmm, I got an idea," Kenma says. 
> 
> "What is it?" Tobio asks. 
> 
> "You trust me right?" Kenma asks. 
> 
> "Yeah," Tobio says. 
> 
> "Than follow me," Kenma says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and likes and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"You're good?" Daichi asks. 

"I don't wanna be here," Tobio mumbles. 

"You'll be fine," He says. 

He walks away and Tobio crosses his arms over his chest. 

"And you're not an Omega," Tobio mutters. 

Tobio just sighs and goes to an corner and hide in it. But clearly that doesn't work because most of the alphas keep coming and going. He gets annoyed so he heard towards the kitchen. He feels all eyes on him which makes him uncomfortable and he ends up walking into someone. He takes a couple steps back and see that it's Kenma who he had walked into. Kenma looks up at him with a weird look on his face. 

"Are you good?" Kenma asks. 

"Yeah, just to many Alphas," Tobio says. 

"Hmm, I got an idea," Kenma says. 

"What is it?" Tobio asks. 

"You trust me right?" Kenma asks. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

"Than follow me," Kenma says.

Tobio is hesitant at first but Kenma gently grabs his hand and lace their fingers together. 

"Just trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you," Kenma says. 

Tobio nods his head and Kenma leads Tobio upstairs to an empty bedroom. He then proceeds to gently sits them down on the bed. 

"I know you don't have an Alpha and I'm not gonna force you to be my Omega but I can put my scent on you by rubbing against you, but if you let me do that there's a chance you will get horny cause of my scent," Kenma says. 

"What if I want to be you Omega?" Tobio asks. 

"Than that makes this better," Kenma says. 

"And I want you to put your scent on me and I'm willing to take that chance of being horny cause I know you'll take care of me," Tobio says smiling. 

"Then lay against the pillows," Kenma says. 

Tobio does what he is told and lays on the pillows as Kenma lays on top of him. He begins rubbing against him and rubbing his hands all over his arms and hands. Tobio feels himself getting hard so he begins humping Kenma's thigh. Kenma lets him as he begins leaving hickies down his neck. Tobio moans and tilt his head to the side. Kenma goes to his scent gland and bites into it. Tobio arches his back and comes in his pants. Kenma leans back and looks down at the Omega. 

"Gonna help out my problem?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio sits up and palms Kenma through his pants. 

"I will," Tobio says. 

Kenma lays down against the pillows and Tobio climbs between his legs. He pulls down Kenma's pants down. He leans down and lick a stripe up to his head before taking the head into his mouth. Kenma grips the Omega hair before shoving his cock down his throat. Tobio gags a little but doesn't complain but moans. Kenma smirks before thrusting up into his mouth. 

"You look so beautiful with a cock in your mouth," Kenma says. 

Tobio looks up at Kenma through his eyelashes. Kenma growls and thrust harder into Tobio's mouth. Tobio swallows and bobs his head up and down. 

"Fuck yes baby, keep doing that," Kenma saysgripping the Omega's hair tighter. 

Tobio swallows again and Kenma thrust one more time before coming down Tobio's throat. 

* * *

They walk back to the party, and Tobio stays close to Kenma. Kenma doesn't complain and in fact he loves it cause everyone have stop looking at Tobio and begins minding their own business. So Kenma drags Tobio to a corner and sits on the table there. 

"Come closer," He whispers. 

Tobio comes closer and Kenma pulls him closer by the front of his shirt. 

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful that I'm bout tempted to make a mess out of you right here where everyone can see you," Kenma whispers against his lips. 

"Than what are you waiting for?" Tobio asks. 

Kenma smirks and pulls his Omega into an heated kiss. He shoves his tongue in and explores every inch of Tobio's mouth. They tilt their heads to side and deepens the kiss. Tobio's hands goes to the Alpha's thighs as one of Kenma's hands goes to the Omega's neck and grips it in a tight grip. Tobio gasps and breaks the kiss. Kenma goes to remove his hand but Tobio's stops it from moving. 

"I want you to choke me," Tobio says. 

"Good," Kenma says. 

Kenma chokes Tobio again as they go back to their heated kiss. 

"I think we should go to my house so can fuck you nice and good," Kenma whispers in his ear. 

Tobio nods his head and let Kenma takes him to his house.

* * *

Kenma pushes Tobio down onto the bed after he stripped him. He puts his ass in the air and Kenma keeps a hand on his neck to prevent him from moving up. 

"Wanna be prepped?" Kenma asks. 

"No," Tobio says. 

Kenma hums in response and shoves his cock inside Tobio tight insides. Tobio screams and grips the sheets. 

"Relax," Kenma hiss out.

His free hand rubs up and down on Tobio's back to help him calm down. Once Tobio calms down, he thrusts in slowly, letting Tobio adjust before he picks up the pace and leans over his body and grips his cock. He jerks Tobio off to the pace to his thrusts. 

"You're so fucking tight," Kenma says. 

Tobio moans in response and drools all over the sheets. 

"You're making a fucking mess you fucking slut," Kenma says. 

He bites Tobio's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Tobio comes all over the sheets which makes Kenma growls deep in his throat. 

"Fucking slut," Kenma says thrusting roughly. 

He thrusts a few more times before thrusting deep inside Tobio and comes inside him. He pulls out gently and gently lays Tobio down on his side. 

"I'll be right back," He whispers. 

Tobio nods his head and Kenma goes to the bathroom and grabs a wet cloth before coming back to the bedroom. He cleans Tobio up and change the sheets before curling up to Tobio and pulling him to his chest. Tobio curls up to his chest and goes to sleep with Kenma right behind him. 


	23. Miyakageiwaoi: Willing  Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tobio knows four vampires that are sexy and the ones he want to be with, he is willing to do what ever they want. Even if it means that he's gonna get wrecked by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion and I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for the comments and kudos and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio is sitting his room when his phone startsr inging. He picks it up and see it's a face time between Miya twins and his Senpais. He answers the call and see the Miya twins are together and Hajime and Tooru are together. 

_"Is everything okay?" Tobio asks._

_"We want to meet up with you," Atsumu says._

_"Why?" Tobio asks._

_"It's a secret and you'll find out if you come meet up with us," Tooru says._

_"Where at?" Tobio asks._

_"The woods," Osamu says._

_"In the middle, where there is an opening and cliff all around," Hajime says._

They end the fall and Tobio just sits there for a few before putting on a hoodie and shoes. He grabs his keys and lock his door and go to the woods.

* * *

Once he's in the middle of the woods, he looks around and see anyone. He feezes when he feels a presence behind him. Before he can do anything they cover his mouth. 

"No screaming," The person says. 

"Atsumu," Tobio says. 

Soon Hajime, Tooru, and Osamu comes out or the trees as well. 

"So you came," Tooru says. 

"Why did you wanted me to come?" Tobio asks. 

"You see, the four of us want something that involves you," Osamu starts. 

"What do you want?' Tobio asks tilting his head to the side. 

"We want to fuck you," Hajime says. 

Tobio gasp and a blush takes over his face.

"O-ok, but I'm a v-virgin," Tobio says. 

"We will take good care of you baby," Osamu says. 

Atsumu kisses the back of his neck before moving by his twin. 

"Get on you knees," Tooru says.

Tobio gets on his knees and looks up at the four vampires. 

"Now this is how is gonna happen, you're gonna blow two of us at the same time and than we're gonna put in what ever position we want and fuck you," Hajime says. 

Tobio bites his bottom lip and nods his head. Hajime and Tooru goes behind Tobio and sits on their knees. They leave sloppy kisses down his neck as the Miya twins walks closer to him. They free themselves and Tobio grips Osamu's cock and takes Atsumu's head into his mouth. The twins growls and Atsumu begins thrusting into Tobio's mouth and the youngest jerks Osamu off. The Sejoh boys sucks marks on his neck as the other plays with his nipples. Tobio lets the four vampires do whatever they want to him. Soon they are coming on Tobio. Hajime and Tooru trades places with the twins and have their run with Tobio's mouth. Once they are done, Tobio's throat is red and sore. 

"Who's going first?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio just sits on his knees and stare at the four vampires. 

"Let's save Hajime for last since he's the biggest out of us," Osamu says. 

"Than let his other former senpais go first," Atsumu says.

They take off their jackets and lay them down so Tobio can be a little more comfortable. Tooru goes behind Tobio and pushes his face onto the jackets. He preps Tobio for a few before shoving his cock in him. He sets a rough pace and Tobio takes it whole moaning the whole time. Once Tooru finds his prostate, he begins abusing it. The other three just watches as Tobio being fucked. Tooru comes deep inside Tobio as Tobio comes all over the ground with a scream. Tooru pulls out and Atsumu puts Tobio on his lap and let Tobio ride him. Tobio's legs begins to shake so Atsumu fucks up into him. Tobio falls against his chest and let Atsumu fuck inside him. He claws at Atsumu's shoulders and moans against it. Atsumu abused his prostate as well and Tobio lets out screams of pleasure. He shakes when he comes and tightens around Atsumu. Atsumu comes inside Tobio with a low growl. He gently moves Tobio and lays him on his back. Osamu settles between his legs and throw them over his shoulders.

"You're okay?" Osamu asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Osamu slams inside Tobio. Tobio throws his head back only to be met with a thigh. He opens his eyes and see Hajime sitting looking down at him. 

"Be careful and relax," Hajime says sweetly. 

Tobio nods his head and let Osamu have his way with him. Osamu hits his prostate dead on and Tobio is results to whimpering. Osamu jerks him off to the his pace and Tobio comes so hard that he see stars as Osamu finishes in him. 

"One more time," Osamu whispers. 

Hajime and Osamu trades places and Hajime wraps Tobio's legs around his waist. He thrust fully inside of Tobio who in return screams loudly. Hajime fucks him roughly and have a tight grip on Tobio's waist. Tobio scratches Hajime's arms as Hajime finds his prostate. Tobio have a dry orgasm and Hajime comes deep inside him as well. Tobio passes out and the four vampires get dress and Hajime carries Tobio home and put him in his bed. The others are lounging around his bed just watching over him for the rest of the night. Tobio wakes up the next day in Tooru's and Osamu's arms and he notices his stomach is bloated. He whines and Tooru's hand begins rubbing his stomach to help Tobio relax. Tobio sight contently and goes back to sleep for another two hours. Tobio would have slept the whole day if it weren't for the vampires waking him up so they can have something to eat and drink. Tobio is greatful that the vampires have stayed over to help him. They keep apologizing and Tobio keeps telling then it's fine. So everyone just lounge around in bed and keep Tobio close to them. They also take turns rubbing Tobio's stomach when he goes into a lot of pain. But for the most of the day Tobio have been asleep and curling up with the vampires. But Tobio knows he is never gonna complain about last night because that is what he had always wanted. So he's happy that he finally able to be with the vampires he had always wanted and he never want to give them up either. 


	24. All Captains x Tobio: Captain's Halloween Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Boruto drags Tobio to this Halloween party that is for the captains. Tobio didn't know that till he's there and surrounded by the captains. Tobio knows that he is in for a treat tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestion and please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"Where are you two dragging me to?" Tobio asks. 

"An Halloween party," Bokuto says. 

Tobio just groans and let the two captains drag him to this party. Upon entering the party, Tobio notices Daichi, Kuroo, Shinsuke, and Ushijima. Tobio turns around to the two smirking captains. 

"We might had lied to you," Oikawa says. 

"You see this is a Halloween party but it's for the captains and we want to fuck you," Bokuto says. 

"We also got permission from your boyfriend," Oikawa says. 

Tobio just looks around silently and just looks confuse before sighing. He crosses his arms sits on his knees between everyone. 

"Fine," He groans out. 

"That was easy," Bokuto says. 

"I will change my mind if you keep that up," Tobio says. 

That shuts them up as Daichi makes his way to Tobio. 

"Now we promise that you would only blow Daichi than he would have to go back to his boyfriend," Tooru says sitting on the arm of the couch. 

He looks at him and see that the other two are on the couch but Bokuto is by the door. He seems to be waiting for someone or something. But Tobio doesn't find out cause Daichi brings his attention back to him. 

"Suck it," Daichi says. 

"So demanding," Oikawa says. 

Daichi just rolls his eyes and Tobio takes him into his mouth. He easily deep throats him since he's use to his boyfriend size. Daichi groans and let Tobio do all the work. It doesn't take long for Daichi to come so he pulls out and comes all over Tobio's face. Tobio blinks a couple time before someone comes up and cleans his face off. Once he is able to look around, he sees the vice-captains. He looks around and one of them calls out to him. 

"Hey baby," They says. 

Tobio looks towards the voice and see him. 

"Keiji," Tobio says. 

Keiji smirks and leans against the couch. 

"Now y'all be careful with my boyfriend," Keiji says. 

"You're not gonna fuck me?" Tobio asks. 

"Oh I am, I'm just telling everyone else be careful with you, cause you do have a limit," Keiji says. 

"I'm gonna pass," Suga says. 

"Okay than," Oikawa says. 

The two of them leaves and everyone just sits there 

"Who going now?" Bokuto asks. 

"Kuroo and Nobuyuki?" Oikawa asks. 

"Sure," They say. 

They get up and Kuroo stands in front of Tobio and Nobuyuki goes behind him. They get on their knees and gently pushes Tobio forwards. Once Nobuyuki pulls Tobio's pants down he grabs the lube and preps Tobio as he begins to suck Kuroo off. The others on the couch just watches with curious eyes. They set a slow pace cause they don't want Keiji to come after them. Tobio finds pleasure with the pace and moans when Nobuyuki finds his prostate. They pick up a little and Nobuyuki aims for that spot. Tobio comes first and the other two comes soon after him. They pull out and Tobio struggles to stay on his hands and knees. 

"You doing good," Kuroo says. 

"Very good," Nobuyuki adds.

Tobio nods his head and they trades places with Shinsuke and Ushijima. 

"You're good?" Shinsuke asks. 

Tobio nods his head and they gently shoves into Tobio. They set a slightly rougher pace but makes sure they aren't to rough since Tobio still have more people show gonna fuck him. Soon Ushijima finds his prostate and aims for it woth each thrust. Tobio deep throats Shinsuke and moans around him after each deep thrust from Ushijima. 

"You guys can go faster," Keiji says. 

They do as what they are told and picked up their pace. Tobio moans louder which causes Shinsuke to groan and throw his head back. 

"Fuck Tobio," Shinsuke says. 

Tobio comes for a second time and the other comes inside him. They pull out and Tobio leans on his elbows and rest his head on the floor. 

"You sure you want to continue?" Ushijima says. 

"Yes," Tobio says. 

So they trade places with Oikawa and Hajime. Keiji throws Hajime a pillow to put under Tobio so he can relax his legs. Tooru sits a low as he can and rest a hand behind him to lean against. Hajime sits on Tobio's thighs and massage his sides. 

"You're doing so good Tobio," Hajime says. 

Tobio moans as he takes Tooru's cock into his mouth. Hajime thrusts inside Tobio with a slightly rougher pace. Tooru matches Hajime's pace but being careful with Tobio. Tobio lays there moaning and just limply takes everything. Hajime slows down a little to check on him but Tobio whines till he picks up his pace again. They come at the same time and Tobio comes right after them. The two owls trades places with the two Sejoh boys. Keiji sits on Tobio's thighs as Bokuto sits like Oikawa was. 

"One last time, do you think you can handle that?" Keiji asks. 

Tobio nods his head, even though his throat and jaw is not sore and low back are hurting, he's wanna do it one last time. He gasps when Keiji thrusts roughly inside him. 

"Sorry baby," Keiji says leaning forward and kisses his shoulder. 

He leans back and thrusts a little slower and matches Bokuto's thrusts. They're the roughest out of the others but Tobio can't bring himself to care. Tobio begins to tremble and Keiji rubs his hands up and down his boyfriend's back to help him relax. Tobio relaxes but soon tenses when he comes for the last time that night. He stays long enough to brings the other two over the edge. Tobio goes to sleep when they pull out of him. When he wakes up again, he's on a bed and on his boyfriend's chest. Keiji is rubbing his hand up and down his back. He moves and looks up at Keiji. 

"Did you have fun last night?" Keiji asks. 

Tobio just nods his head and cuddles up to his boyfriend's chest. He feels him chuckles as hands goes through his hair. 

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it," Keiji says. 

"But love it more when you fuck me," Tobio says. 

"Glad to hear that," Keiji says. 

"In fact, I wouldn't mind if you fuck me right here, right now," Tobio says. 

"Than let do it," Keiji says flipping them around. 


	25. Ushikageiwaoi: Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio should have known to not go to the bathroom before the practices matches started. But now he's is stuck between didagreement between his former senpais and Usiwaka. It just so happen that he was the main topic and those three makes sure that Tobio know who owns him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestion, comments, and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio should have knew going to the bathroom before the practice matches, he should had but he didn't think about it till now. Till he is standing between his former senpais and Ushiwaka in the middle of their disagreement. He freezes when he realizes who's he between. 

"Well look who it is, the guy of the hour," Tooru says. 

"Huh?" Tobio asks. 

"We was talking about you, dumbass," Tooru says. 

"Why?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause we can," Ushiwaka says. 

Tobio tries to walk away but Hajime pulls Tobio backwards to his chest. 

"We wanna know something," Hajime says lowly. 

"What is that?" Tobio asks. 

"Who do you belong to cause last time we was here we made you ours but today you let anyone rubs against you, so maybe we should remind you who owns you," Hajime says darkly. 

Tobio gulps but still let Hajime push him back into the bathroom. Tobio knows but the end of this, his game is gonna be off. The three alphas stands in front of him with their arms cross. 

"You really think we're gonna fuck you right before the matches?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio just pouts and lean against the wall behind him. 

"So why did you push me back in here?" Tobio asks. 

"To see if you actually would let us," Hajime answers. 

"Maybe I wanna do it right now," Tobio says. 

"You're an asshole," Tooru says. 

Tobio just shrugs his shoulders before they leave the gym. Tobio just pouts till he reaches his team and get ready for the matches. 

* * *

Tobio finds himself in random gym pin to the wall by Tooru's hand. 

"Good try today," He says. 

Tobio just groans as he think about how he lost the matches to the three alphas behind him. 

"But now we're gonna fuck so you know who own you," Tooru says before throwing him on the ground. 

Tobio lands on the jackets and he slowly get on his knees. Tooru pulls his pants down and lean over him to cover his mouth. Tobio looks at him to see Tooru smirking. Tooru shoves himself inside Tobio who let out a loud muffle scream. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight," Tooru says before picking up his pace. 

He fucks ruthless into Tobio till Tobio's arms and knees can't hold him up anymore. Tooru goes down with him but still manages to keep his pace. 

"You're doing so good baby," Tooru says through clench teeth. 

Tobio moans and grips the jackets that are lying underneath him. 

"Please don't stop," Tobio begs.

"I won't, not till you are so full with our come," Tooru whispers in his ear. 

Tooru licks his sensitive ear and Tobio comes all over the ground with a loud scream and he tightens around Tooru. Tooru comes inside Tobio with a loud groan. Tooru kisses Tobio's shoulder before gently pulling out of him. Tooru trades places with Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi sits on his thighs and shoves roughly inside of Tobio. Tobio bites the jackets underneath them as Wakatoshi leaves hickies all over his back and shoulders. Wakatoshi leans over him and put his hand over Tobio's mouth so he doesn't have to bites the jackets. Tobio tenses and comes again and arches his back and bites Wakatoshi's hand. He tightens around Wakatoshi, who comes deep inside of him. Wakatoshi removes himself from Tobio and sits back. 

"Sorry for biting your hand," Tobio says. 

"It's fine," Ushiwaka says. 

Ushiwaka goes to the side and Tobio is move onto his back. He looks up and see Hajime between his legs. 

"One more time, do you still want to continue?" Hajime asks. 

They know Tobio is getting to his limit and Tobio does to but he wants to pleasure Hajime. 

"Yes," Tobio says. 

Hajime rubs Tobio's thighs before he shoves himself inside Tobio. He sets a rough pace and Tobio becomes a whimpering mess. 

"You're so big," Tobio says scratching Hajime's arms. 

Hajime hisses as he leans over Tobio's body. Tobio pulls him into a kiss and Hajime let him suck on his tongue. Hajime breaks the kiss and starts leaving hickies on his neck. Hajime's thrusts quickens and To go comes for one last time as he leave red angry scratches down Hajime's back. He once again tightens around Hajime, and he comes deep inside Tobio as well. 

* * *

The next day at practice, Tobio feels the eyes of the three Alphas boring into his head. He turns to their practice match and see them staring at him during their break. 


	26. Sugakage: Sugamom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio goes into heat before practice and Suga is there to help him and they didn't know that they was gonna get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, suggestions, and kudos. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think

Suga had asked Tobio to practice with him before anyone else get to the gym the next day. Tobio agrees so this how Tobio finds himself laying underneath Suga. Tobio is whining and moaning and grinding against Suga's stomach. Suga pushes him down against the floor. He leans over Tobio's body and whispers in his ear. 

"Shhh, I got you and gonna take good care of you," Suga whispers. 

Tobio whines and trembles and Suga starts leaving kisses down Tobio's neck. Suga treats Tobio with respect before they do anything. So once Tobio is ready, Suga shoves his tongue in after licking the rim. Tobio moans and whines for more but Suga takes his time with Tobio. Tobio comes quickly and with a loud scream. Suga hushes him and goes back to opening him up. Tobio begins whining again and grips Suga's hair. 

"Please please please Alpha, please fuck me," Tobio begs. 

"Shh baby, I got you, just relax and let your Alpha take care of you," Suga says leaning over Tobio's body once more. 

He leans down and kisses Tobio again. Tobio moans and grinds against Suga. This Suga let him do what he want since he looks so good when he's feeling pleasure. Tobio comes for a second time and Tobio becomes a whimpering mess. 

"Please fuck me," Tobio says with tears in his eyes. 

"Let me make you come one more time before I fuck you," Suga says sweetly. 

Tobio nods his head and let Suga move him onto his stomach. He puts Tobio's ass in the air and chest on the ground. Suga begins dry humping against Tobio, who is a moaning whimpering mess. 

"Yesyesyesyesyes," Tobio moans. 

"You're doing so good," Suga says. 

Tobio moans and hides his face in his arms. Suga grabs his hair and pulls his head up. 

"Don't hide your face," Suga growls out. 

Tobio whispers and let Suga control him. 

"You're so so pretty," Suga says. 

He pulls Tobio back and kisses him before going back to humping him. Tobio eyes rolls to the back when Suga reaches around him and grabs his dick. He begins jerking Tobio off and keep dry humping Tobio till he's coming all over the gym floor once again. Tobio collapses to the floor with Suga right behind him. Suga has his hand still on the Omega's dick and can tell he's still hard. 

"Y'all gonna be horny till you get a knot aren't ya?" Suga asks. 

Tobio nods his head weakly and grinds backwards on Suga. 

"But I think I'm still gonna tease you for a little longer," Suga says. 

Suga moves Tobio onto his back and straddles his thighs. He smirks before grabbing both of their dicks and rub them together. Tobio whimpers and grips Suga's thighs. 

"Mmm, I can't wait to be inside you, but I wanna break you a part slowly before I fuck you so good," Suga says. 

Tobio just whimpers and let Suga do whatever he wants to do. Suga leans down and starts leaving hickies down his neck and grinds against them. He moves down to his nipples and begins sucking one and playing with the other one. Tobio comes once again and his whole body trembles. Suga let Tobio calm down before he gets between his legs and spread them. He smirks as keeps Tobio's gaze as he shoves all the way in. He lets Tobio adjust to his size before slowly thrusting in and out of him. With one look from Tobio he begins thrusting harder into Tobio till he's does nothing but whines. 

"You're so fucking tight," Suga says. 

Tobio pulls Suga down into a kiss and his hands goes to his hands goes to Suga's back and leave scratches there. 

"Shit," Suga hiss out. 

He picks up his pace and begins thrusting roughly into him. Tobio screams when Suga finds his prostate and starts abusing it. Suga wraps a hand around his throat and squeezes it and Tobio back arches at that. 

"Right there," Tobio screams. 

Suga smirks and abuse that spot harder. 

"Fuck Suga," Tobio moans out. 

"Mmm, you feel so good and so tight," Suga says. 

Tobio just moans and whines as Suga destroy his insides. 

"You're s-so b-big," Tobio moans out. 

Suga leans over his stomach and leaves more hickies on the Omega's chest. Tobio's arms fall to his side and have tears of pleasure running down his cheek. 

"Want my knot? Hmm?" Suga asks. 

"Yes yes Alpha," Tobio says weakly. 

Suga shoves his knot into Tobio just as the team walks into the gym. The other stop what they're doing and stares at the others. 

"Shit," Suga says. 

Tobio tries to hide his body underneath Suga's but he's taller and it doesn't work. So Suga growls and the team leaves the other alone. 

"We'll have practice at 4 today, you two have fun," Daichi says. 

"You guys killed the mood so shut it," Suga says. 

They team leave and they wait for Suga's knot to go down. He pulls out and clean everything up, well Suga is, Tobio is laying on the ground totally spent and wrecked. Suga comes up to him and cleans him up before helping him get dressed. Tobio groans everytime Suga moves him. 

"I know baby, but we have to get done and get ready for practice," Suga says. 

Tobio pulls Suga down and curls up to his chest. 

"We're clean and everything else is clean so let just sleep till then," Tobio says. 

"But my bed is much comfortable," Suga says. 

Tobio just groans but let Suga pick him up and takes him to his house. No sooner his head hits the pillow he falls completely asleep. He only wakes up when Suga shakes him awake. Tobio groans and throws the blanket over his head. 

"Come one Kageyama, it's time to practice," Suga says. 

Tobio groans before getting out of bed and follows Suga back to the gym. No one says anything about earlier and Tobio is happy about that. But ten minutes into the practice, Tobio and Suga have to go home due to Tobio's heat kicks in. So for the rest of the day, Suga and Tobio made love. 


	27. Kagehina: 2 Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Omegas and one who never done anything sexual and the other is more than ready to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think

Somehow during practice, the team have somehow manage to talk about everyone's sexual activities. Everyone is surprise that Hinata had done sexual activities but Tobio have never had. So after practice Hinata have Tobio stay after practice to show him what he is missing out on. So here they are sitting in the middle of the gym floor across from each other. 

"So what do you have in mind?" Tobio asks. 

"I'm just gonna jerk you off," Hinata says. 

Hinata sits on his knees and have Tobio do the same thing before pulling both of their pants down and grabs both of their members. He begins jerking them both off and Tobio throws his head back. Hinata watches him come undone just from being touch. But he also knows that is how virgins usually acts. So Hinata knows that Tobio won't last much longer. 

"You can come at any time you want," Hinata says. 

It doesn't take Tobio much longer to come all over Hinata's hand and Hinata groans and comes as well. They sit there and catch their breathe before getting dress and cleaning up their mess. They pack up every thing once they make sure the room is clean before they leave. Hinata have open Tobio's eyes to something new and he's excited to see what else will happen. So the next day, Tobio have a bounce to his step and Hinata is the only one that knows the reason behind that. Practice goes by normal, well beside everyone asking Tobio what got him so happy. So after practice, Hinata takes Tobio to his house and does some more sexual activities with the innocent Omega for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make the next one longer


	28. Akakageyaku: Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukuroudani and Nekoma teams up and host a Halloween party where anyone can dress up, they have a haunted house, candy, and where anyone can hang out. But a certain boy is scared to go into the haunted house so Yaku and Akaashi goes inside with him. But when he gets scared they takes care of them afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio walks into the room and looks around the place. His eyes lands on the haunted house and he wants to go in there but he's to scare. So he eats some candy and keep glancing at the haunted house. 

"Do you want to go in there?" Someone asks behind him. 

He turns around and see Yaku and Akaashi is standing there. 

"Yeah, but," Tobio trails off. 

"You're scared?" Akaashi asks gently. 

Tobio nods his head and Akaashi and Yaku looks at each other before turning Tobio around and lacing their hands together. 

"Than how about we go together?" Yaku asks. 

Tobio nods his head and the three of them make it to the haunted house. Tobio is good till a clown jumps in front of them. Tobio screams and jumps backwards. The other two can feel him shaking so they quickly make it through the haunted house and tries to calm down Tobio. Once they make it out, they can see that he's not only shaking but he's crying. 

"We're sorry," They says pulling Tobio into a hug. 

"It's fine, I'm fine, just shaken up," Tobio says honestly. 

"Okay," The other two says breaking the hug. 

They goes back to the party and sits down in a corner. They out Tobio in the middle of them and cuddle him till he have completely calm down. Soon Yaku stands up and goes to the snack table. He grabs three drinks, two grape juice and one bottle of milk, and some candy and brings them over to the other two boys. 

"Thanks," They say in unison. 

Yaku nods his head and sits back down beside Tobio. Tobio Iays his head on his shoulder and Akaashi lays against him wraps his arms around Tobio right below Yaku's arms. The others at the party comes up to them for a few minutes to talk to them. But for the most of the party, they three of them cuddle for the rest of the party and just enjoy each other company.

* * *

When the party ends, Yaku makes sure to have Tobio spend the night at his house since he feel bad for taking him through the haunted house. Akaashi stays the night as well since he feels bad as well. They goes by Akaaahi's house to get him and Tobio clothes. The trip to Yaku's house is uneventful and Tobio makes himself comfortable on the bed. The other smiles fondly at him before they join him on the bed. They lay the same way that was when they was at the party. 

"Thanks for being here for me today," Tobio says. 

"It's not a problem, we love hanging out with you," Akaashi says. 

"Yeah, we have more fun with you than we did without you," Yaku says. 

Tobio smiles and pulls the other closer to him. 

"Can I tell you guys something?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah" They say. 

"I know this might sound weird but I honestly think I'm in love actually I do know I'm in love with you two," Tobio says. 

"Wanna hear something amazing?" Yaku asks. 

Tobio nods his head and look between the two boys. 

"We are in love with you as well," Yaku says. 

Tobio smiles and the two older boys leans up and kisses Tobio. They kiss for a few minutes before they lay down again and goes to sleep with a smile on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter but I promise to make the coming up ones longer.


	29. Kinkagekuniwaoi: Best Halloween Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is in middle school and he's have been talking to his two best friends about how Halloween is favorite holiday, so Akira and Yuutarou goes to their senpais and tells them and all four of them makes sure Tobio have the best Halloween ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

"So Halloween is your favorite holiday?" Akira asks. 

Tobio nods his head and continues to play with the volleyball in his hands. He doesn't see the smirks on his best friends faces. 

"So how will you feel if you spend Halloween with us and Tooru and Hajime?" Akira asks. 

"Aren't you guys supposed to hang out with your families that night?" Tobio asks. 

"Maybe, but they wouldn't mind if the five of us hangs out since what is going on with your family," They say. 

Tobio smiles at them and they begins to receive balls to each other. Tobio goes his own way when he leave since Akira and Yuutarou needed to talk to Hajime and Tooru. Tobio makes it to the gates, when someone grabs his arm. He freezes and begins to panic and tries to free his arm. 

"Hey Tobs, relax it's just me," Akira says. 

Tobio stops and Akira notices tears in his eyes. He pulls Tobio to his chest and rubs his back. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't even think," Akira says. 

"I-it's fine," Tobio mumbles against his chest. 

"Akira," Tooru calls out. 

He jogs up to the younger boys as they pull away from the hug. 

"What's up?" Akira asks. 

"What we talked about a few minutes ago, let do it," Tooru says. 

Akira smiles and hugs Tooru, who returns the hug. Tobio begins to feel uncomfortable so he slowly back up before running away. He hears his name but he feels like he shouldn't be there so he runs and runs. He makes it to the park when someone tackles him to the ground. 

"No more running," Yuutarou says sitting on his back. 

Tobio tries to get away but soon surrenders. 

"I just thought I was interfering Akira and Tooru moment," Tobio says. 

"I only hug him cause they agree to do the plan Yuutarou and I made for you," Akira says. 

Yuutarou gets off Tobio and Tobio sits on his knees and face the other four boys. 

"What are you planning?" Tobio asks. 

Akira smiles before going up to him and sits on his knees in front of Tobio. 

"Well a little of this," Akira says leaning in. 

He kisses Tobio who kisses back and grips Akira's arms that are holding his face. 

"And more than you can ever imagine," Akira says. 

"Are you saying I'm gonna lose my virginity?" Tobio asks. 

Akira nods his head before pulling Tobio back into a kiss. He pulls Tobio into his lap and Tobio's wraps his arms around Akira's neck. Akira breaks the kiss and stands up with Tobio securely in his arms. Tooru and Hajime walks the three younger boys home. That is when they realize Tobio actually lives with Akira. Once they say goodbye to Tooru and Hajime, Akira takes Tobio to their room. Tobio is laid on their best and Akira lays on top of him and begins kissing him again. His kisses are gentle and Tobio melts into them so when they break the kiss, they go to sleep. 

* * *

On Halloween day, Tobio goes home after he went shopping with Akira and his parents. Akira have left to go capture the other boys and Tobio lays down and ends up falling asleep once he curls up in bed. He wakes up when he feels someone kissing his neck. He groans as he tilts his head to the side. The kisses continue and Tobio knows that they want him to open his eyes. So he opens his eyes and see legs in front of him. He rolls onto his back and Akira stops kissing his neck. 

"I know that shopping trip didn't wear you out," Akira says. 

"I just wanted to take a nap," Tobio says. 

"Hmm, so you wanna be fucked right now?" Akira asks. 

Tobio bites his bottom lip and slowly nods his head. 

"Okay but since Hajime and Tooru are huge, we will have to fist you so you won't bleed bad, but I promise you will feel pleasure after the pain goes away," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio nods his head again and watch Tooru reach into his overnight bag and grabs the lube. Akira and Yuutarou removes Tobio's clothes and remove their so Tobio doesn't feel uncomfortable. Akira and Tooru does the same thing before Akira lays between Tobio's legs. 

"I promise you will feel pleasure after all the pain," Akira says. 

He lube up his fingers and Hajime distracts Tobio by leaning down and gently kissing him when Akira shoves a finger in. Tobio tenses so Akira rubs his thighs in attempt to calm Tobio down. 

"You need to relax," Akira says. 

Akira somehow manage to fit four fingers in. Tobio has becomes a moaning mess. The other three get everything ready for aftercare. Akira slowly pushes his thumb in as he kisses Tobio's thigh to distracts him from the pain. 

"You're doing so well baby, we're so proud of you," Akira says against his thigh. 

Tobio relaxes and Akira adds more lube as he pushes the rest of his hand inside Tobio. Tobio sceams and body shakes violently as he comes all over himself. Akira doesn't move his hand and the four of them pepper kisses all over Tobio's body as he relaxes again. 

"Wanna continue?" Akira asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Akira resumes to what he was doing. 

"So who's going first?" Akira asks. 

"How about you go first, than Yuutarou, me, and than Hajime," Tooru suggests. 

They all agree easily so Akira removes his hand from Tobio and lube up his dick. He grips the tiny boy's thighs and bends him in half. 

"Sorry," Akira says. 

He shoves all the way into Tobio, who scream and throws his head back. 

"Hey, don't cl-clench your f-fists, scrarch me instead," Akira says leaning over his boy. 

Tobio does that and let Akira lick and bites his neck and leave hickies. Tobio role his head to the side and let Tobio have more room. Akira picks up his pace and begins ramming inside Tobio. Tobio leaves scratches all over Akira's body as he screams in pleasure. With Tobio tightening around Akira, he doesn't last long and comes deep inside Tobio. He stays out and motion Yuutarou to come over. 

"Now Tobs, you're gonna keep our come inside you, and once we all come in you, we're gonna put a butt plug in you, are you okay with this?" Akira asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Akira and Yuutarou trades places. Yuutarou thrusts deep inside Tobio who is starting to whimper. 

"Sorry Tobs," Yuutarou says leaning over his body. 

He gently kisses Tobio who kisses back just as gentle. Yuutarou breaks the kiss and starts thrusting harder and starts leaving hickies all over his neck. Tobio tilts his head to the side and leave scratches all over Yuutarou as well. Tobio tightens around Yuutarou as he comes for a second time and Yuutarou comes deep inside him as well. Yuutarou notices Tobio is getting tired and slightly shaky. 

"Two more times," Yuutarou says as Tooru and Yuutarou trades places. 

Tooru moves Tobio's legs so they are wrap around his waist before shoving all the way in Tobio. Tobio tries to scream but he notes that he's loosing his voice. Like the other two Tooru leaves hickies on his neck as Tobio leaves scratches all over his body. 

"You're doing so well," Tooru comments as he kisses Tobio. 

Tooru picks up his pace and Tobio comes quickly for the third time. Tooru thrusts a few more times before coming deep inside Tobio. Tobio knows they are getting him prepared for Hajime size but that doesn't stop Tobio from screaming when Hajime thrusts all the way in Tobio. 

"Sorry," Hajime says leaning down. 

Tobio kisses Hajime, who kisses Tobio back. He moves on to leaving hickies all over Tobio's neck as Tobio leaves scratches all over his body. Tobio comes for the last time and stays awake as Hajime comes deep inside Tobio. Tobio finally goes to sleep after they put the butt plug in Tobio, dress him in a onsie, and changes the sheets, and all over them are in bed with Tobio between them. Once they notices Tobio is asleep, they go to sleep soon after.


	30. Ushikageten: Practice Match Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets unexpected surprise when he's at an practice match at Shiratorizawa and surprise that two of them are willing to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio is in a middle of an practice match when his coil breaks. He knows that everyone can smell but he is very surprise that Ushijima comes over and picks him up and carries him out of the room. They go to the club room and Tobio then notices that Tendou is there with them. So Ushijima gently puts him down on the floor and grabs his and Tendou's jacket and puts them over him. 

"Why aren't you guys taking advantage of me?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause we're not that way," Tendou says. 

"You do know there is more ways to help a Omega through heat than just sex, right?" Ushijima says. 

Tobio shakes his head so Ushijima and Tendou sits down on either side of him and rubs his back. 

"You can hide you face in Alphas necks to take in their scent," Ushijima says. 

"Or they gently rub against Omegas so they can have their scent that calms them down," Tendou says. 

Tobio nods his head and he can feel himself calming down just from their touch and voice. 

"What about their voices?" Tobio asks. 

"That can calm them down as well," Ushijima says. 

Tobio nods his head leans into their touch and fully relaxes. 

"By the looks of it, it seems like our touch and voices are calming you down," Tendou says. 

Tobio nods his head and lean back against the lockers. For the rest of the match, they comfort Tobio till he is nestle up to Ushijima's chest and soundly asleep. The only time Tobio wakes up is when Tendou picks him up and carries him to his house. 

"Where are we?" Tobio asks when they walk into Tendou's house. 

"At my house," Tendou says. 

Tobio nods his head and lays it back down on Tendou's shoulder. 

"Just go back to sleep angel," Tendou says. 

Tobio nods his head and goes back to sleep when Tendou puts him down in the bed and changes him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is gonna be another short chapter


	31. Atsukageoiushi: Misleading Senpais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby crow Tobio should have knew not to trust his senpais but he goes out with them and ends up have more than he could have thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :) also sorry but this is gonna be another short chapter

"You want me to do what exactly?" Tobio asks. 

"Just go out with us tonight," Tooru says. 

"Why exactly cause last time I check you three didn't like each other," Tobio says. 

"We working on that so please," Atsumu begs. 

"Do you really want me to come Wakatoshi?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah," Wakatoshi says. 

"Fine I'll go," Tobio says. 

The three of them smiles and let Tobio go back to practice.

After practice, Tobio walks to the gates and see his Senpais standing there. He can't help but smile and run up to them. 

"Ready to go?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Tooru grabs his hand and drags him away from his school.

* * *

Turns out they just wanted Tobio to actually enjoy Halloween. Which Tobio actually can admit that he is having a good time. So they go to a park and finds a place to sit down. 

"Thanks guys, I'm having a blast tonight," Tobio says 

"We're glad but there is another reason why we have you out tonight," Atsumu says. 

"Why is that?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause we met up one day and figure out that us there have a crush on you, and we want you in this relationship," Wakatoshi says. 

"But we don't want to force you into this relationship either," Tooru says. 

"I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you three just as long you three get along," Tobio says. 

"Deal," They say in unison. 

So Tobio went home that night with a big smile on his face and with three boyfriends as well. So Tobio is happy to say this Halloween was the best one ever. 


	32. Atsukagesakukitasuna: Happy Halloween Tobio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is a boy who loves being pampered by his boyfriends and in a big surprise when it's Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :) also this is gonna be a long chapter

On Halloween morning, Rintarou wakes up when the sun seeps through the black out curtains. He groans and goes to sit up when he feels pressure on his left shoulder. He look to his left and see his little baby laying there. He smiles and runs his hand through his baby hair and gently kisses his head. He moves his arm gently and quietly gets out of bed as he makes sure he doesn't wake Tobio up. He makes his way down stairs and to the kitchen where he sees his other boyfriends gathering around the island. 

"Morning Rin," Shinsuke says. 

"Morning, what are you guys talking about?" Rintarou asks. 

"We want to make this Halloween unforgettable for our little baby" Osamu says. 

"How is that?" Rintarou asks. 

"I'm thinking we each should fuck him through the day and than all of us fuck him tonight, but we're gonna make sure that's its okay to do it," Atsumu says. 

"Right now he's asleep," Rintarou says. 

"Well I didn't mean right now," Atsumu says. 

"I hope not cause I don't feel like getting killed by Tobio," Kiyoomi says. 

Kiyoomi grunts when someone puts all their weight on him. 

"How long have you been awake?" Kiyoomi asks Tobio. 

"Long enough to know what you guys wanna do today, and I'm down for that," Tobio mumbles in Kiyoomi's back. 

"Well that's taken care of," Shinsuke says giving Tobio a cup of coffee. 

Tobio takes it but keeps his face in Kiyoomi's back. He only moves when he takes a drink and puts the cup down on the island. 

"What do want to eat?" Osamu asks. 

"Anything is fine," Tobio mumbles. 

Osamu hums and starts breakfast as Kiyoomi picks up the clinging boy and carries him to the couch and sits on it with Tobio in his lap. Tobio hides his face in Kiyoomi's neck and just take in his scent. The others piles into the room since Osamu kick then all out of the kitchen. So they just lounges on the couch, as Tobio on the other hand ends up falling asleep on Sakusa's lap. No one has the heart to wake him up so he sleeps while the others eat breakfast. After breakfast, Osamu and Atsumu does the dishes. Rintarou and Shinsuke goes upstairs to get change. Lastly, Sakusa chills on the couch with a sleeping Tobio on his lap. Rintarou comes down the stairs first, with Tobio's fuzzy blue blanket. So Sakusa slowly and gently lays Tobio down on the couch. Sakusa gets up and goes upstairs as Rintarou throws the blanket over Tobio's body. The twins comes out of the kitchen Osamu sits on the couch as Atsumu goes upstairs.

"So you're gonna be the first one to fuck him," Rintarou says with a smile. 

"Guess so, it also depends what time our baby wakes up and I mean if we have anyone over," Osamu says. 

"Well we will be gone for a couple hours or more cause you know how everyone are when they shop," Rintarou says. 

"That is true," Osamu says. 

The others comes back down and they leave soon after. Osamu watches random shows for awhile before he gets up to make something to drink. Tobio wakes up, now laying on the couch and his fuzzy blanket, that Rintarou gave him for his birthday, over his body. He sits up just as Osamu walks into the living room with two mugs. 

"Good morning angel," Osamu says. 

Tobio smiles and moves closer Osamu when he sits comfortable. 

"What's up?" Osamu asks wrapping his arm around him. 

"Can you fuck me right now?" Tobio asks. 

"Sure can," Osamu says. 

Osamu kisses Tobio and gently pushes Tobio back against the couch. The kiss gets heated and Osamu leans back enough to remove their shirts. Tobio runs his hands down Osamu's chest to his waist band. He pulls them down far enough to free Osamu before gripping it. 

"Fuck baby," Osamu hisses.

He leans back down and attacks Tobio's neck. As Tobio's hands runs all over the expanse of his back. Osamu knows he finds Tobio's sweet spot and starts attacking it. He makes his way down to Tobio's nipples. He begins to suck on one as he starts playing with the other one. He flicks it and twists it while he bites the one inside his mouth. Tobio arches his back and grips Osamu's soft silver hair. 

"Mmm," Tobio moans. 

Osamu smirks before switching nipples. He shows no mercy on his nipples before moving down to his stomach. Tobio moans and gives as Osamu gently sucks on his stomach. To tease Tobio more, he pokes his tongue into his belly button before moving down to his sweatpants. He looks up at Tobio for permission which Tobio nods his head. Osamu leans back and removes his pants and boxers before leaning back down. 

"You're so beautiful," Osamu says kissing Tobio's thigh. 

Tobio moans as Osamu leaves more hickies on his thigh. He lays down on the couch and spread Tobio ass cheeks apart and licks at his rim. Tobio throws his head back and grips Osamu's hair again. 

"S-so g-good," Tobio moans out. 

Osamu shoves his tongue inside Tobio who let out a loud scream. Osamu shoves two fingers inside along with his tongue. He knows exactly what to do to make Tobio falls apart in his hands. Osamu adds another finger and licks around his rim. Tobio screams one more time before he comes all over his stomach. Osamu removes his fingers and kisses up his body. He finds his lips and Tobio opens his mouth and let Osamu's tongue inside his mouth. Osamu leans away and stares down at the boy below him. 

"Want me to fuck you into this couch?" Osamu asks. 

Tobio nods his head and spreads his legs wider.

"Let me do all the work and you just lay there and enjoy everything," Osamu whispers in his ear. 

He grabs Tobio's thighs and throw them over his shoulders and shoves all the way inside Tobio. They both groan and Osamu leans down over Tobio and kisses him again. Tobio screams in pleasure when Osamu begins pistioning in and out of Tobio. He finds his prostate and starts abusing it. 

"Right there!" Tobio yells as he scratches up and down Osamu's back. 

Osamu hisses and aims for that spot with each thrust. 

"I fucking love you so much," Osamu says. 

"I love you so much as well," Tobio says. 

Osamu leaves more hickies on his neck and makes his way up to his ear. 

"You're so fucking tight," Osamu whispers in his ear. 

Osamu leans up and bend Tobio in half before ramming back inside Tobio. 

"I can't wait till we all fuck you tonight, you're so pretty when you comes undone," Osamu says. 

Tobio just moans and grips his boyfriend's wrists. 

"I can't wait either, I love it when you guys pin me down and fuck me," Tobio says. 

Osamu growls and picks up his pace. They lock eyes and Tobio locks his arms around Osamu's neck. They freeze when Rintarou comes through the door. 

"Before you asks the others have drop me off to do more shopping," He says. 

"So do you wanna join us?" Osamu asks. 

Rintarou nods his head and removes his jacket and shirt before joining the other two on the couch. Osamu in that time flips Tobio around so he's on his hands and knees. Rintarou sits on his knees in front of Tobio, and he immediately takes Rintarou into his mouth. He deep throats Rintarou and moans as they both starts fucking into him.

"Fuck baby, you so fucking good at sucking cock," Rintarou says. 

Tobio moans and looks up at Rintarou through his eye lashes. 

"So beautiful and obedient, and above all, I fucking love you," Rintarou says. 

Tobio moans around Rintarou and that makes the other growls and thrust faster inside his baby. 

"I can't wait till I fuck your tight ass, can't wait till your moaning and whining from all of us fucking you," Rintarou adds. 

Tobio moans louder and Osamu let's out a growl and tightens his grip on Tobio. 

"Fuck Rin, you're so fucking good a dirty talking," Osamu says. 

Rintarou can't help but smirk at his other boyfriend that looks extremely sexy at the moment. They lean over their baby and kiss each other while furiously fucking into their baby. They break the kiss and watch as Tobio take their dicks so well. 

"You're doing so good, and you feel amazing," Rintarou says. 

Tobio just moans louder and he ends up coming all over the couch. The other two comes inside him and they gently pull out of him. They trades places and gently shoves back inside of Tobio. Tobio whines till they decides to pick up their pace. Rintarou grips his hips tightly and fucks furiously inside of Tobio.

"You're so fucking good, and so fucking tight, it's like you're made for our cocks," Rintarou growls out. 

They pull out and flip him back onto his back and shoves back in. Tobio screams as he takes what his boyfriends gives him. He ends up coming again as they come deep inside him. Tobio collapses into the couch and the others gently cleans him up after they gently changes him into one of his favorite onsie,in.that are light blue and have small milk cartons on it clean the couch, and put his favorite butt plug in.To make Tobio fully relax they have him lay across their laps so he can relax his sore muscles. They can tell Tobio is still tense so they do what they know that will calm Tobio completely down. So while they are rubbing him they start to give Tobio praises. 

"You did so well," They say. 

Tobio smiles and the know that he loves it when his boyfriends praise him. 

"Such a good baby for us," Osamu says. 

"Always do obedient, and so patient, we love you so much," Rintarou says. 

The massage Tobio's back and that lures Tobio back to sleep. Tobio turns onto his side and the other two moves him so he's laying on the couch under his blanket with his favorite stuffie in his arms. While Tobio sleeps, the two of them sits on the love seat while talking quietly. 

"He seems to be really enjoying all of this Rintarou says. 

"I'm glad and it's only gonna get better," Osamu says. 

Osamu throws a blanket over them as they fall asleep as well.

* * *

Rintarou wakes up and looks over at Tobio and see him staring at him. 

"What?" He asks. 

"I wanna blow you," Tobio says. 

Rintarou smiles and gets up and goes over to him and sits down beside him. Rintarou notes that Tobio's stomach is expanded and his blanket is now in the floor. Tobio goes lay on his stomach but Rintarou stops him. 

"I don't want you to put much pressure on your stomach," Rintarou says. 

Tobio nods his head as Rintarou leans down and picks up his blanket. He folds the blanket and puts it behind Tobio's head and pushes Tobio down against the couch. Tobio head lands on the pillows and Rintarou straddles his chest. He free himself and lean over till his hands are resting the couch. With his free hand, he lead his cock into Tobio's mouth. He starts by slowly thrusting in and out of Tobio. Tobio moans for more so he picks up his pace and starts fucking faster into Tobio. Tobio moans and Rintarou growls as he leans back. He watches as Tobio sucks desperately on his cock. 

"You're way to good at this," Rintarou says. 

"He have five boyfriends that fucks him all the time," Osamu says sitting by Tobio's head. 

Tobio pulls off of Rintarou and tilts his head back to see Osamu. 

He continues to jerk Rintarou off as he watches Osamu look down at him. 

"Kiss me," Tobio says. 

Osamu nods his head and leans down and kisses Tobio. Rintarou watches his two boyfriends and he feels his knot in his stomach. 

"Babe, I'm close so close," Rintarou says. 

They break the kiss and Tobio goes back to sucking Rintarou off as Rintarou and Osamu kiss. Rintarou comes deep down Tobio's tongue and bites Osamu's lip. 

* * *

The others comes home to Rintarou and Osamu cuddling a sleeping Tobio. 

"Looks like they're exhausted," Atsumu says going over to the couch. 

He grabs his twin's arm and test how asleep he is. 

"They're out," Atsumu says. 

"Than let them sleep," Kiyoomi says going to the stairs. 

The others agrees and goes to their rooms as well.

* * *

Kiyoomi is laying on his bed, on his phone when he feels someone crawling up onto his bed. He moves his phone to the side and see his baby crawling up between his legs. He sits on his knees and stares up at Kiyoomi. 

"It's mine turn isn't it," Kiyoomi teases. 

Tobio nods his head and pulls down Kiyoomi's pants and boxers down. He grips his member and begins to jerk him off. Kiyoomi lets out a groan and sets his phone on his table. He runs his hand through Tobio's hair before gripping it. Tobio let out a small moan before leaning down and begins sucking Kiyoomi off. Osamu comes in with a couple glasses of water for Tobio and Kiyoomi and his fuzzy blue blanket. 

"Have fun and he have in his favorite butt plug," Osamu says leaving the room and closing the door. 

Kiyoomi looks back down at his baby and see him looking up at him with Kiyoomi's dick in his mouth. 

"How about you get strip so you can get ready to ride me," Kiyoomi suggests. 

Tobio leans up and takes off his onsie and boxers off but leaves the butt plug in. He goes back to sucking Kiyoomi off when Kiyoomi notices his stomach. 

"You shouldn't be laying on your stomach," Kiyoomi comments. 

Tobio just looks up at him and let out a small whine. 

"You can stay on your stomach but don't complain if you have a stomach ache," Kiyoomi says teasingly. 

Tobio starts to deep throat him as one of his hands plays with his balls. 

"Oh fuck," Kiyoomi says throwing his head back. 

Tobio deeps throats him for a few minutes before crawling up Kiyoomi's body. 

"Ready to ride me?" Kiyoomi asks. 

Tobio nods his head and lean against Kiyoomi's body. 

"Just relax and I will do all the work," Kiyoomi says. 

Tobio nods his head as Kiyoomi reaches behind him and pulls out the butt plug and shoves his cock all the way inside him. He sets a slow pace so Tobio can adjust his size. Once Tobio adjusts to his size, he starts thrusting faster and faster into him. Tobio whines and moans as he kisses Kiyoomi's chest, who is now furiously fucking into him. 

"You're so fucking tight," Kiyoomi says.

"Mmm, I love you," Tobio says.

"I love you too," Kiyoomi says. 

Tobio comes first and comes all over their stomachs as Kiyoomi comes deep inside Tobio. Kiyoomi grabs the butt plug again and shoves it back inside Tobio after he pulls out. Tobio stays where he is at and after a few minutes of silence, Tobio begins whining. 

"Shhh, it's okay," Kiyoomi says turning them around. 

Once Kiyoomi have him on safely on his back, he kisses Tobio's sweaty forehead. 

"I'll be right back," Kiyoomi says quietly. 

He waits till Tobio nods his head, once Tobio does he gets up and goes to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He goes back to the whimpering boy on his bed and cleans them up. He throws the cloth into the hamper and lays down beside Tobio. 

"What's wrong?" Kiyoomi asks concern. 

"Stomach ache," Tobio mumbles. 

"And you still want to keep out cum in you?" Kiyoomi asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Kiyoomi grabs his phone to call the other two, while he runs Tobio's stomach. When no one answers his call, he texts them and tell them the dilemma. Meanwhile Tobio is still whimpering and leaning into Kiyoomi's warm embrace. 

* * *

The others comes in and Kiyoomi explains everything so they waste no time and get Tobio ready for their dicks. Tobio was a moaning mess when Shinsuke have join Atsumu as they both fuck him. Once they comes deep inside him, Through out all of this, they make sure Tobio is in a comfortable position and not putting a lot of weight on his stomach. Tobio have everyone fuck him one more time before he passes out when they put his butt plug in, dress him back in his onsie,and give him something to drink. Kiyoomi gives Tobio his stuffie which Tobio tucks to his chest and goes to sleep when Shinsuke throws his blanket over him. 

"We love you," They say. 

"I love you guys too," Tobio mumbles. 

Once they make sure Tobio is comfortable, everyone goes to their own bed and Kiyoomi stays in his and rubs Tobio's stomach. He just lays there and make sure Tobio is not gonna be in anymore pain. 

_'Tomorrow is gonna be very interesting,'_ Kiyoomi thinks to himself before he goes to sleep as well. 

* * *

Kiyoomi is proven right the next day when Tobio doesn't want to leave the bed. So his boyfriends makes sure he's comfortable and Kiyoomi stays by his side. The only time Kiyoomi does is when he have to go to volleyball practice and when he have to use the bathroom. When Tobio is alone and want something he would text his boyfriends and they give him want he needs. But for the most part, one of his boyfriends stays with him and Tobio can't be anymore happier. Even his boyfriends can't find nothing to complain about. So Tobio is certain that he loves being pampered by his boyfriends and love to give them something back in return. 


	33. Author Note

Thank you so much for reading this. And sorry if I didn't do your suggestion.

But I'm planning on make a series about Tobio and multiple ships and if you want me to do any ships, will you please let me know in the comments.

But once again thank you for the comments and kudos and for reading this


End file.
